


Seduction Engine

by DraceDomino



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II V
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, Body Worship, Corruption, Dominatrix, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Romance, Scissoring, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Submission, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chun-Li's lost a battle, and she's about to lose even more. Drugged by Juri Han, the beautiful and dedicated fighter is thrown into a situation that'll change her life forever. Chun-Li is only the first; however...Juri has big plans for the women of the Street Fighter tournament, and she isn't going to stop until she has a taste of each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chun-Li's Corruption

Seduction Engine  
-By Drace Domino 

She had fallen into an obvious trap, and she had no one to blame but herself. Chun-Li had time to think about the mistakes she had made as she laid in bed, staring up at a ceiling high overhead. A ceiling she didn’t recognize, and even worse, a ceiling she knew belonged to a prison. Sure, the blankets were warm and the bed was soft, and the only barrier to the outside world was a simple door at the far end of the room, but she knew a prison when she saw one. She only wished she could clearly remember what had happened.

Everything was hazy in her mind, but the events of the past hour were barely reachable. She had been following a lead given by an anonymous tip that Juri Han had been in the area, no doubt up to some sort of mayhem or chaos. As an officer with a personal investment in bringing down the remnants of Shadaloo it had fallen on Chun-Li to track her down and bring her in, and she had been foolish enough to go alone out of pride. After all, Juri was just a single, lone woman that she had beaten before in combat. She had bested her before with her lightning-fast kicks and the remarkable inner strength she drew on so often, and she suspected that the anonymous tip would give her the edge that she had needed.

Unfortunately, Juri had been planning a trap all along. It was in a darkened alley that Chun-Li had encountered the crazed fighter, far away from the eyes of the city streets. She had known going down the unguarded alley was a foolish maneuver, but she had done it anyway. Her ego had led her into danger, and she soon learned just how foolhardy she had been.

Her white boots were scuffed as she moved through the alley, squeaking slightly as she turned to respond to a distant sound. She had been dressed in her usual attire that afforded her a fluidity of movement while still staying true to her heritage; her hair pulled into the buns that she had come to be known for in fighting tournaments around the world and her legs guarded by nothing more than a sheer layer of nylon fabric that added a delightful tint to their powerful frame. It was the same outfit she wore the first time she bested Juri Han, and the same she had worn in countless victories over the years. That day in the alley; however, it would be the garment of her most profound defeat.

Juri had descended on her like a spider; launching herself silent from above where she had been lurking in the fire escape of the building. Juri wasn’t a woman that made her presence known before it needed to be, cherishing that moment of surprise and shock in the reactions of her prey. Once she had landed; however, all bets were off as she launched herself at the unsuspecting Chun-Li.

“I’m so glad you could join me, lover!” She cackled as she exploited her advantage, moving against Chun-Li in a way that simply flustered the other woman. If Juri had launched towards her with a kick or some other assault, Chun-Li might have been able to block it. Even with the element of surprise on Juri’s side, the rhythm of battle was something that the experienced fighting veteran had trained her body to read. What Juri did; however, was unlike anything Chun-Li had ever experienced. With her cocky words still echoing in the alley Juri pushed forward with her hands moving to Chun-Li’s wrists; not to hurt her but simply restrain her. Her legs worked quickly to trip up the officer while guiding her back towards the nearby wall, and with a sudden thud Chun-Li found her back pressed against the impossibly hard surface just as Juri’s slender frame squeezed to her front. Her hands were forced up hard; her knuckles banging at the edge of the building above her head, suspended by the fierce grip that the sinister, slender woman held around her wrists.

Chun-Li had been stunned by the sudden push forward and the feel of the smaller girl squeezed against her front, but nothing could prepare her for Juri’s ultimate attack in the alley. Without any warning or hesitation the raven-haired girl pulled her head forward, and her lips locked in a wet embrace against Chun-Li’s own. The officer didn’t know it just then, but it was the single blow that Juri needed to win the fight against her, now and forever.

In an instant Chun-Li felt a wet tongue wriggling against her own, and eager lips squeezing to her mouth. She was utterly stunned for the first few seconds and Juri exploited that advantage, moving her tongue into a position so that it could repel Chun-Li’s when the officer finally wisened up and tried to fight back. It took her a moment to work through the sudden haze that rushed over her, but she did eventually try to put up a fight. Unfortunately, it equated to little more than wriggling in Juri’s grasp. Her tongue tried to push free only to squirm harder against her enemy’s, and each attempt to push off of the wall only forced her hips forward, grinding them inadvertently against Juri’s own slowly rolling body.

She had been so distracted by the sudden onslaught of affection that she didn’t notice until it was too late that a pill had slid to the edge of her throat. Delivered by Juri’s tongue; Chun-Li was too distracted and stunned to stop it from flowing down. Fear ran through her in an instant, her body quivering at the ramifications of being drugged by one of her greatest enemies. She was afforded the chance to speak only because Juri broke the kiss, her package delivered and her smile coy and clever.

“What did you do to me?” Chun-Li demanded, still trying to struggle. Whatever it was that Juri had done to her was fast working; her knees were already weak and her senses were reeling. Her head was practically spinning and it felt like every time the tinier woman pushed forward with her hips that Chun-Li’s entire world trembled in a staggering ache. She grit her teeth as she looked at Juri, hissing through her teeth as she narrowed her gaze. “What was that pill, Han?!”

“Shh.” Juri whispered, and moved in with a sinister smile on her lips. She released Chun-Li’s now-helpless wrist long enough for her hand to drift forward and underneath the flap of blue fabric on the front of her outfit, her fingers squirming against the sheer nylon that covered Chun-Li’s remarkable thighs. She purred from deep within her throat as she leaned in, and her clever, slender fingers moved to caress the center of her core, sweeping a digit across a damp streak that had seeped through the fabric of her nylons. “Just let me be nice to you for a change, lover.”

The words were like a drug in and of themselves, and it was at that point that Chun-Li’s memory grew hazy. She sat up in the bed with her head still reeling, and her hands moved up and into the locks of brown hair that had been freed from her buns. It took her a moment to realize it, but when she realized that her buns had been pulled and her hair was hanging down around her shoulders it led to an even greater, more frightening discovery. It wasn’t just her buns that had been lost, but all of her clothing. Her attire had been stripped away down to the last stitch, and the beautiful and powerful fighter had been laid in bed completely bare against her wishes.

She sat there with her eyes wide, gazing at her own naked frame underneath the blanket. She was toned and firm and truly possessed one of the most remarkable female forms most had ever seen, with an athletically perfect body that sported a pair of the most powerful thighs in the world. Her physical frame was gloriously sculpted and the result of years of hard word and discipline, and now as she sat naked in the bed she was left with the knowledge that someone had simply...helped themselves to the perfection that she had crafted. It would’ve made her sick, if she wasn’t still lightheaded from the memories that were still drifting back to her.

She could remember Juri’s fingers, and more of the woman’s sinister kiss. Whatever drug she had dosed Chun-Li with had incapacitated her in the alleyway, and the officer remembered as the villain’s hands explored spots no other had. Fingers had dusted through a tuft of otherwise untamed brown hair at the center of Chun-Li’s core, and even in her haze she could remember Juri’s voice, taunting and teasing her for the fact.

“Not shaved, hmm?” She had whispered in arrogance against Chun-Li’s throat, complete with a heated lick. Fingers swept forward and pressed inside, just far enough to leave the drugged fighter moaning. “You must not let many people do this, lover. Saving yourself for me…?”

The words had infuriated Chun-Li on many levels, but the drugs and the touch of Juri Han were more than enough to fight off her indignation. The villain was right; she didn’t let many people so close and intimate with her. To be accurate, before that moment in the alleyway none ever had. Chun-Li was a woman driven by duty and discipline, and there wasn’t much need for romance or sex on the route to avenge her father and end the threat of Shadaloo. She had gone from a vengeful girl to a stern and sexless woman, and she had never seen anything wrong with that life until the moment Juri Han had fingered her drugged frame in the middle of a darkened alley.

And now she sat naked in a bed she didn’t know, still trembling and shaky from the experience. Part of her was happy to hear the door open, eager for answers. Another part was terrified to receive confirmation of what she already expected, that Juri Han had helped herself to body during her incapacitated state. From how Juri entered, it seemed like it was a foregone conclusion.

The woman was stark naked, and swaggered into the room with a sinister smile pressed against her features. In the seconds it took her to cross the room and move onto the bed Chun-Li was given precious little time to take in the sight, and she was left coping with the anger running through her melded with the unusual urges that she could feel pulsing within her. Juri’s body had been removed of anything that might hide the show of her slender glory, and she moved with utter confidence with her naked frame on display. Her own slit was shaven bare and cloistered delicately between her legs, and her breasts were tiny, far smaller than Chun-Li’s own. It was a trait that aided her unique fighting style, but as Chun-Li sat with a tremor running down her spine, she found herself appreciating it for a far less practical reason. The other woman’s tiny breasts were...and she hated herself for thinking it, oddly endearing. Even Juri’s hair had been freed and the black locks dangled past her shoulders; hanging in wild, untamed threads around her cruel and clever features.

She was wordless as she finally moved onto the bed and like a spider she advanced, crawling overtop the other woman that still held a blanket against her naked chest, as if everything she had to offer hadn’t already been revealed. When she drew close enough Juri leaned in and helped herself to another kiss against Chun-Li’s lips; a gesture that the officer was too weak and lightheaded to resist. Once more the flavor of her enemy’s tongue filled her mouth and Chun-Li was left simply frozen in place, unable to resist as the slender girl caressed a hand across her throat and another moved to hold her strong shoulder. It was only after several seconds of drawn out affection that Juri broke the kiss, gazing towards Chun-Li with a cocky, dominant smirk.

“Glad you’re awake.” She mused, and licked her lips with excitement. “Now we can really have some fun.”

“Wh...What did you do to me, you psychopath?” Chun-Li stammered through clenched teeth, glaring as the naked girl pressed in against her through the covers. There was a heat that was building within her that she couldn’t identify, one that she had no other option but to assume it was another drug running through her. The proximity of the naked Juri, the feel of her light frame against her body, every inch of her was forcing within Chun-Li a sensation that she neithered wanted or commanded. There was arousal building within her just as Juri’s taste remained on her tongue, and it was clouding every practical sense she had. The sinister, small-breasted woman just lifted a hand and teased her fingers through Chun-Li’s soft brown locks, smirking as she gazed fondly into her eyes.

“Just a little something to help you get in the mood.” She smiled, and her other hand drifted down to begin caressing Chun-Li through the covers. The officer was left practically paralyzed in arousal as her hand worked down the front of the blanket, creeping in walking digits over her powerful frame. They didn’t stop until they pressed in against the center of Chun-Li’s sex through the soft fabric of the blanket, and Juri’s gaze lifted with a clever brow as she regarded her enemy’s stunned expression. “I’d recommend you just lay back and enjoy, beautiful. I’m sure by now it’s all you really want to do, anyway.”

The words struck home; the pressure of Juri’s fingers against her folds did indeed make her want to do nothing more but lay back. The woman she so detested was spinning gold between her thighs, and each flick of Juri’s thin fingers was enough to send shudders through her body. It was enough to cloud her judgement and she knew her senses were impaired enough to prevent putting up a fight. As a result, there was little she could do but give a simple nod, though she wasn’t about to give in without spewing at least a little venom towards her adversary.

“...I hate you.” She whispered, but her arms moved to lay back; her hands open-palmed and facing the ceiling, laying beside her head. She didn’t struggle as Juri’s fingers moved up to begin peeling the blanket away, though the anger in her eyes promised a swift revenge. “I’ll never forgive you for this, Juri…”

“In a few hours, you’ll be begging to stay with me.” Juri beamed in teasing fashion, dismissing Chun-Li’s words just as she had been expected to do. “Now be a good girl, all I want to hear from you is moans.” To help reach that end, Juri pulled back Chun-Li’s blanket entirely and revealed the beauty of the woman hiding underneath. Every inch of Chun-Li was remarkable; her beautiful cream-colored skin, the muscles of her thighs and abdomen, even the full presence of her large breasts. Juri had certainly admired her while she undressed her in her sleep, but she had stopped short of truly fondling or enjoying her in such a state. After all, it was only half as fun if she couldn’t see Chun-Li’s outraged expression as she fought her arousal.

“...you’re perfect, you know.” Juri whispered with a wicked smirk at the corner of her lips, and she lowered a single fingertip to drift across the other woman’s stomach. She moved it from the start of her hips in a line ascending her body, pausing only briefly to draw a circle around Chun-Li’s belly button. It was enough to send Chun-Li’s hips up from the bed, her body surging with a burning desire that she wished would go away. She fought mental repulsion with a physical draw more powerful than anything she had ever encountered, and her desire to feel Juri’s fingers on her further was simply the greatest urge she had ever felt. She’d hate Juri for it, and she’d hate herself for it, but she needed the villain’s touch. The words that fell from Juri’s tongue like drops of poison only worked to make that need even more intense. “...I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you. You only beat me before because I couldn’t bruise this...masterpiece.”

She was fighting an impossible force herself; the desire to lunge forward and claim Chun-Li in a rush of passion. It was a force that she gave in to in that moment, and her head lowered with a fluid motion to press a kiss against her adversary’s lips. Their tongues worked in tight together as Juri’s hands moved to explore, and for the first time Chun-Li could feel the naked body of another person squeezed tight against her own. She had ignored much in her pursuit of vengeance, and now she felt the rush of adrenaline and the thrill of visceral excitement when another’s hands and flesh were upon her. She couldn’t stop but moan into the kiss Juri pressed against her, and despite her hesitations and her hatred she found her legs parting in a desperate need. She didn’t move her arms out to embrace the smaller woman; such a strong sign of affection was far too intimate for the hatred she felt, but she didn’t fight as Juri indulged herself. A kiss that sent her senses reeling was joined by Juri’s fingers as they explored; starting first with the areas that weren’t particularly private but still forced her to tremble and gasp. Slender digits along her waist, or underneath her bicep, or most ticklish and scandalous of all behind the back of her knees, flowing to the inside of her remarkable thighs. While they kissed Chun-Li did little more than squirm and whimper in pathetic submission, and Juri devoured her adorable discomfort as if it was all she’d ever need to sustain herself.

No more words were spoken, and Juri threw herself into what she considered her intimate duty. Chun-Li was a woman who had denied herself so much for so long that a rendezvous with one of her greatest enemies was her only hope for the bliss of sensual delight. Whether drugged or not, Juri was her only lover. It was a responsibility the smaller girl took to heart as she drug her tiny breasts across Chun-Li’s bare stomach and moved her mouth from her lips to her throat, working her kiss down to suckle and squeeze her tongue against the sensitive flesh of Chun-Li’s neck. Stolen of her senses, Chun-Li’s protests amounted only to gasps and trembling moans, and it was tacit consent for anything that Juri desired of her.

And she desired everything.

The next few minutes were spent with Juri exploring her new toy’s body, touching her with her sensitive fingers or exploring the taste with the tip of her tongue. When she wanted to see how Chun-Li reacted to a particularly intimate stimulation she would push her chest forward and drag her firm nipples across her flesh, drawing forth a shuddering gasp with little more than the glory of her tiny breasts. The entire time she was left grinning like a madwoman at Chun-Li’s noises, excited to her very core at the possibilities. She spent particular attention at the woman’s full orbs; the pert and well-defined treasures on her chest. Simple grabs and squeezes were certainly fun, but she didn’t fully enjoy Chun-Li’s reactions until she brought her mouth down to trace the girl’s nipples with her tongue. Warm and wet streaks moved across the martial artist’s sensitive flesh and it sent her into near screams, her chest pushing out as she responded fondly to the treatment. Juri couldn’t help but laugh as she grabbed one beautiful breast firmly in a hand and locked her lips around a nipple, moving her free hand down to pet the unshaven locks between the other woman’s legs. Her grip was tender and slow and her fingers moved to tease the other woman’s clit; rubbing lightly at her hood in slow and subtle waves.

She had underestimated just how lost Chun-Li was, and the officer’s first orgasm of the evening came in that moment. Chun-Li’s voice rose into a cry that sounded panicked and shamed in equal measure, and without inserting a single digit Juri could feel her shudder in climax underneath her. The stiff presence of Chun-Li’s nipple pinched between her suckling lips bounced from her grasp as the young woman twitched and convulsed, and Juri could feel the pressure of a tiny squirt against her fingers. It surprised her quite a bit, and she had lifted her hand with a slightly arched brow in response to it. She said nothing, but the smirk on her face spoke volumes.

Chun-Li needed this more than either of them had ever suspected, and Juri had every intention of exploiting that desire. This was going to be even more fun than the sinister, spider-like woman thought.

Chun-Li’s first orgasm was still making her body tremble when Juri descended on her again, and the hands and mouth of the smaller girl tore into her with a nearly frenzied passion. Where her grip was once exploratory and curious now it was ravenous and hungry, and there was no single spot on Chun-Li’s body that she didn’t focus on with anything less than absolute desire. In short order Chun-Li felt what it was like to have a tongue work across her breasts and down to her stomach, licking over her abdomen and showing appreciation for a perfected body. While she was still reeling from it she could feel fingernails down the inside of both of her calves, leaving scratch marks on her flesh and drawing forth an aroused cry from her lips. Chun-Li was still blaming the drugs on her lightheadedness, but she was no longer seeing it as a necessarily bad thing. Her vision had finally clouded to such a degree that she relished in Juri’s attentions, and she let herself lay back, ready for anything the evil woman had in mind.

Fingers pierced her, knit together to slide in two at a time. The first contact made Chun-Li moan and whimper, and as Juri drove her digits slowly in and out she suckled a noticeable hickey on the inside of the other woman’s thigh. Her fingers continued to work while her mouth found new places to conquest, and Chun-Li was flowed into another sweet orgasm as Juri’s agile tongue found new places to tease. Behind her knees. Up her calf. Across the very center of her unshaven folds, where Juri’s nose tickled against the locks and her tastebuds picked up the delightful flavor of her delicious enemy. Just when Chun-Li felt as if her arousal couldn’t peak any further and her flowing orgasm could become no more intense, Juri let her tongue drift down to tickle faintly at the entrance to her rear pucker.

It was simply too much, and the ensuing orgasm suddenly spiked. Chun-Li’s hands flared down to the sheets of the bed and she full-blown screamed; her voice making Juri cringe with a smirk as it filled the room. The squirt that came after was powerful and intense, and Juri had deliriously opened her mouth to receive it as it burst around her digits and spread before her cheeks. The otherwise virginal Chun-Li had just enjoyed her first moment of true intensity, and though her mind might have been hazy from drugs there was no denying the purity of the moment. There’d be more to come in short order, and Juri was wickedly ravenous to push further.

All Chun-Li knew in the next two hours was fingers, tongues, and screams. Her body relished the contact of the other woman as Juri essentially worshipped her perfect figure; teaching and teasing her with every facet at her disposal. Her first wasn’t the only time that evening that Chun-Li’s sex would be pierced with Juri’s fingers, and it wasn’t the only time she would feel a height so intense that there was no going back. Chun-Li laid there as a helpless lump in a stunningly beautiful frame; paralyzed by the drugs or the passion or a combination of both. When Juri wanted her on her stomach she rolled her there herself, and crashed a hand hard on the girl’s firm ass before throwing herself into her work once more. Kisses lined up Chun-Li’s spine and before long she could feel Juri’s slender naked frame resting atop of her, wiggling back and forth and giving her a full-body massage in the most intimate of fashions. The sinister woman’s heated breath was all Chun-Li could feel against her cheek, and in a moment of shameful submission she tilted her head to the side, for the first time reaching for a kiss.

Never one to deny a beautiful woman willing to debase herself, Juri obliged and probed her mouth deep with her tongue. While she kissed she squeezed her bare chest hard against Chun-Li’s back and slid a hand underneath the other woman, teasing her folds in slow and sweet waves until she was climaxing yet again. She was a toy to be enjoyed for Juri; an easy puzzle to solve but one that always came with a treat. And for hours Juri enjoyed her, each kiss and caress, each lick and scream. And not once did the woman bring herself to release. Even with Chun-Li’s magnificent body before her ready to use and enjoy, she had held herself back.

At least, until she had rolled Chun-Li over once more, and decided that enough was enough. After almost three hours of worship against Chun-Li’s sweat-licked frame, Juri gazed at her new toy with a hungry look in her eyes. She pulled her own wet hair to flow over one shoulder as she moved forward, and her fingers teased the top of Chun-Li’s lips, letting the other woman faintly nibble at the tips while she spoke.

“I’m going to take you into the shower and clean you up.” She whispered with a smile, her brow arched as she spoke. “After we come out, you’re free to go. Do you understand?” She felt the need to ask. It was a simple question, but Chun-Li had fallen so deep into the cascading waters of passion it was hard to tell if the distant look in her eyes was merely shame at her situation or a full detachment of reality. Frankly, Juri would’ve believed both.

“...I...I understand.” Chun-Li whispered and nodded, and it made Juri smirk with coy pleasure. She wasted no time; pulling the other woman to her feet and walking with her towards the side room where the bathroom was waiting for them. Chun-Li stared at Juri’s naked body while the smaller girl began to start the shower, forcing hot water to come to life and pulling the curtain aside, offering for the warrior to step in first. Chun-Li took a heated breath, and before she stepped into the shower she took one glance into the bathroom mirror, looking at herself. Hair dishevelled, cheeks red, and eyes weary. She looked like a mess, a woman that had been drugged and betrayed her beliefs. A woman that had shamed herself into letting her body be used by her enemy, and as she gazed into the mirror she felt even worse as she realized she’d do it again. There was humiliation for her in that moment when she walked naked under the hot water, but there were no regrets.

Even the humiliation was more exciting than it was shameful, thanks in part to the heavy slap of Juri’s hand against her firm ass as she walked past.

The burst of hot water against Chun-Li’s body was a welcome, soothing embrace that she was only able to enjoy for just a few short seconds. As soon as she set foot on the shower’s floor Juri was already upon her, not quite done with controlling what the other woman did throughout the evening. A pair of strong hands were upon Chun-Li’s shoulders and they pushed her down with ease, moving the woman fluidly onto her knees underneath the hot blast of the shower. The curtain came closed as Juri stepped in with her, standing before her and interjecting herself in between Chun-Li and the water’s spray. She was glistening with the shower battering her back, every now and again some of the bursted drops slipping past her thin frame and striking the other woman squarely against her face.

“You’ll get cleaned up soon.” Juri promised, and started to lift a leg forward, moving her bare foot to brace against the side of the shower. “But first, you owe me that mouth.”

Chun-Li stared ahead for a second; her eyes opening wide as she glanced at the slender entrance before her. Juri’s hand had folded into her hair and Chun-Li was met with yet another challenge, one more trial she had to test against her morality and her resolve. It was another trial she failed, for she didn’t even have to wait for Juri’s hand to push before her head moved forward. The smaller woman gave a delighted hiss and her chest thrust forward as Chun-Li’s mouth buried against her sex, and the inexperienced warrior desperately tasted her new lover’s folds.

Chun-Li was inexperienced and still nearly virginal, and she had little idea of what to do with Juri’s sex aside from what the slender woman had done for her. It was a bit frightening and her heart was racing, yet there was a burning desire inside of her to do well by the tiny woman, to please her and to impress. Her mouth was open wide and her tongue was sloppy as it drifted back and forth, flickering over the other woman’s entire sex in slathering strokes that were the handiwork of a rank amatuer in the field.

Juri didn’t mind, and she even rewarded Chun-Li by leaning back from the waist, just enough for the steady spray of the shower to careen over her and strike the other woman squarely in the face. The water rained down on Chun-Li’s now-rosy cheeks, soaking her hair and battering her closed eyes, and adding a steady, steamy spray against her hungry work. Though Chun-Li’s trembling tongue on Juri’s folds were hardly the work of an expert the smaller woman still found them delightful, and she sighed in contentment as she spread her legs a little further, offering more of her slender valley to the other woman.

Chun-Li was trying to learn, but it was difficult to do so through the haze of arousal and emotion that was still rolling through her body. In a single evening she had gone from wanting to apprehend Juri to on her knees openly sucking her sex, serving her with every twitch and flicker of her tongue. She had gone from reviling her to craving her taste, and hungrily drinking from her shaven, soft folds. Somewhere deep inside Chun-Li hopes that when the drugs wore off her senses would rush back to her like floodwaters, but the part of her that wished such an outcome was starting to fade as the seconds passed.

“That’s a good girl.” Juri hissed through her teeth, and pushed her hips forward just enough to smear her folds across Chun-Li’s lips even more readily. She combed her fingers through the other woman’s hair before releasing her grip entirely; realizing that it wasn’t needed. Chun-Li didn’t need a strong hand to be on her knees eating a pussy, she was all too eager to do it without being commanded. The knowledge made Juri smirk, and she licked her lips in building anticipation. What a surprise she had for Chun-Li when the shower was over.

Chun-Li’s mouth and fingers began to explore, and she started to take the first steps towards learning how to pleasure a woman. She was quick to realize that a single finger inside of Juri wasn’t quite enough, and she didn’t get a strong grip from the smaller girl’s tight, wet hole until she had slid two of them inside at the same time. Before long she learned how to read the gentle motions of Juri’s hips and she figured out how to secure her lips against the smaller girl’s hood, solving the riddle of sucking her folds while her tongue searched for the bud of her clit at the same time. She was a fast learner and a disciplined student, and Juri couldn’t help but smirk as she realized what a good, diligent pet Chun-Li would be. She moved her hand down once more to pet her hair, but it was out of appreciation rather than control. A bit of affection for a hungry pet.

When Juri finally came she did so loudly, holding nothing back as her body was set into violent trembling. She screamed just as Chun-Li had in the three hours prior, relishing in her climax and enjoying it for all the effort her new lover put into it. It was powerful and profound and had added to the shower spray against Chun-Li’s face in the form of a steady squirt; more nectar to coat the beautiful warrior’s elegant features. When it ended Juri wordlessly pulled Chun-Li up to her feet once more, and her tiny chest moved in to fit snugly against the other woman. She embraced her close and moved a kiss to Chun-Li’s mouth, a kiss the taller woman gave her willingly and relished in sharing the flavor she had licked from the other girl’s hole.

From there, the shower was far more intimate and kind. Juri was good on her word to clean her new lover, and she took her time in scrubbing the embrace of a soapy sponge across the other woman’s powerful figure. Just like her dance across the woman’s body in the past three hours she left no part of her unattended, and worked against her with focus and precision. Lifting one of Chun-Li’s large breasts to clean underneath it came with the accessory of a kiss against her soapy nipple, and she repeated the process on the other with a coy smile spreading on her lips. The entire time both women were silent; Juri keeping her words hidden to force Chun-Li into a disarmed state, and Chun-Li quiet because she was lost steadily in thought.

The drugs had to wear off soon, didn’t they? She couldn’t fathom just why she was still left so staggered and breathless, and why the touch of the naked Juri didn’t repulse her. She didn’t have her answer until long after the shower ended, when Chun-Li sat naked on the edge of the bed with the smaller girl behind her, a towel up and into the other woman’s hair. Juri was drying her new lover’s hair with a surprising sweetness, and with her tiny breasts squeezed against Chun-Li’s back, she finally started to whisper in a coy yet tender tone.

“Are you feeling any better?” She asked, a knowing smirk spreading on her lips. Chun-Li had to ponder the question for a long moment before she answered, and even then her voice sounded unsettled and unsure.

“I...I’m not sure.” She murmured, the venom in her voice drained for now. She hadn’t looked at Juri with hatred in her eyes for some time, not since the woman had spent three glorious hours worshipping her body and slaving over her pleasure. It was hard to hate someone when they had such dedication to making her writhe in joy. Chun-Li looked back at Juri with a knit brow, curiosity lining her features. “I think I’m still dru-”

“You were never drugged.” Juri’s words were a crisp and clear revelation, and the raven-haired girl smiled as she pulled the towel tight around Chun-Li’s hair. She left it resting atop her head as her arms lowered and linked behind her new friend, closing her hands around Chun-Li’s stomach. Her voice was soft and her breath was near a whisper, spoken against the back of the other woman’s throat. “I slipped you an aspirin earlier and let you think it was a drug. Gave you an excuse to enjoy yourself.”

The words struck Chun-Li like any blow she’d ever received in combat. Utterly stunned and completely shocked, she simply sat there for a long moment as she thought about the news she had received. Everything she done, all she had given to Juri...it had all been on her own merit. The desire that swelled within her, the craven lust that had overtaken her, it wasn’t because the sinister girl had drugged her, but rather given her an opportunity to embrace something other than her discipline. She had given her an excuse, and Chun-Li had run with it. Now, the smaller girl was holding onto her from behind, and Chun-Li could feel every inch of Juri’s naked form against her back. The girl’s trim stomach, her slender waist, and the adorable, tiny breasts that had brushed over her body so much in the past few hours. She was hanging onto her fondly, and Chun-Li could even feel the soft whispers of a few kisses up and down the back of her neck. Without anything to say, Chun-Li simply sat with the towel still on her wet hair, waiting for Juri to speak once more.

“Stay here with me.” Juri finally spoke, and it was more a request than an order. With Chun-Li knowing she wasn’t drugged beyond her own lusts, to keep the girl there it would mean a fight. A fight than not even the wicked and cruel tinier woman felt like having in that moment. Instead, she simply smoothed her hands up Chun-Li’s remarkably toned stomach, brushing her affectionately as she kissed the edge of her shoulder. “I want you like this, not as an enemy.”

It was unclear what “this” was, but it was a tempting offer. Chun-Li wasn’t sure if she was agreeing to be Juri’s slave, her plaything, or even her genuine lover...there were a lot of questions that she’d need to field. Ultimately, though, it didn’t matter. Juri had been right before; even if she hadn’t asked, Chun-Li would’ve begged to stay. It didn’t matter what Juri wanted her for, so long as she continued to enjoy the sort of carnal pleasures that she had just given in to.

Chun-Li moved a hand up, grabbing the towel and slipping it away from her hair. She looked back to Juri and gave the smaller woman a simple nod, before drifting in close to offer to her old rival yet another stolen, forbidden kiss.

The End.


	2. Threeway Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juri's next target was all too easy to claim. She had the heart of a dancer, but the soul of a slut. Elena was all too eager to join...

Seduction Engine  
Chapter 2: Threeway Dance  
-By Drace Domino

Chun-Li was the hardest one to claim, and so Juri had taken her first. It had gone easier than planned and the police officer had become a willing thrall ready to serve in sweaty, naked bliss, utterly giving in to her base desires for the promise of more sweet release. She had broken so easily; in fact, that at first Juri had wondered if perhaps the woman was faking. That perhaps Chun-Li, through some extreme force of will and resistance, had managed to push past the sexual torment and delight and kept her morals and ethics in check. Though Juri was a sneaky and manipulative sort, she wasn’t prone to taking chances. If she was going to have Chun-Li as her own, her very own to keep at her right hand, the older woman needed to be tested. If she was already broken and as willing to be her sexual pet as she claimed then it would be a sweet test for Chun-Li indeed; and if she was putting up a shield of resistance the test would tear down those walls and secure her fully in Juri’s service.

The crafty villain knew quite a bit about breaking down a woman’s defenses and leaving her a wet, twitching mass of pleasure...and even if Chun-Li had managed to hold out on her in secret, that resolve wouldn’t last for long. All she needed to test the waters was an assistant, and she knew exactly where to get one. Chun-Li was the hardest to recruit but there were others that Juri knew would be far easier; women that she could seduce and coerce with little more than a honeyed whisper and a gentle press of her hips. With one such woman in her employ, making sure that Chun-Li’s heart was in the right place would be an easy matter indeed.

“Now, you’re going to be a good girl for me, yes?” Juri spoke as she got dressed in her hotel room, glancing over to the far edge near the window. She was slipping into a casual button-up blouse that left her belly exposed; the perfect revealing, sexy outfit to go out dancing in. Her eyes narrowed with glee to the figure situated in the corner by the window, and she licked her lips as she forced away a desire to pounce. “You are my good girl, aren’t you?”

With the ball gag in her mouth, Chun-Li could only nod. Her hands and legs had been tight to the handles of one of the chairs in the hotel room; bound in such a way that her legs were spread and her naked slit was exposed to the outside air. She was almost entirely bare save for the tinted nylons that went halfway up her thighs, and the refined hair buns that she had styled just that morning. Juri had demanded it; she wanted Chun-Li to look good for their guest. The spider-like woman drifted close to the bound Chun-Li, and as she leaned forward one of her fingers slid out to caress the soft nylon rope binding the warrior’s hands to the edge of the chair. A sinister smile spread on Juri’s lips, and she breathed out a seductive whisper in a heavy, erotic tone.

“You’re going to have some fun when I come back.” She whispered, and her finger moved up from the binding rope to across Chun-Li’s naked stomach. Her fingertip traced the outside of the woman’s belly button, and inched ever-closer up between her full, ample chest. Juri couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of Chun-Li’s bosom; noticing just how firm and stiff her nipples were. Whether she was faking just how utterly broken she was in her service, there were some things that couldn’t be put on for a show. She was aroused; and that arousal was apparent on every inch of the warrior’s body. Juri smiled sweetly yet wickedly as she stood back up, and one of her hands moved out to lightly squeeze a bun of hair before she turned on a heel. Her final action was to turn out the light on Chun-Li as she left, bathing the naked and bound warrior in utter darkness. All she left her with was a simple promise; spoken with a sultry tone that Chun-Li was being trained to grow wet at the sound of.

“Miss me, lover.” She cooed, and the door slammed shut.

 

Juri found her next target with ease; exactly where she had expected to find her. Like a moth to a flame Elena couldn’t resist the dance club in town, and there were few women that made quite the spectacle that she did. Juri had known she found the right place even before she spotted Elena; purely by the words she had overheard from the crowd as she approached.

“Did you see her? She’s gorgeous! What I wouldn’t give…” The men appraising the bronze beauty had predictable comments, and Juri just smirked as she pondered them.

“She had such energy! I wish I could be like her.”

“Oh, please. She was a showoff slut.” The girls were mostly less forgiving of what they had seen that night; either writhing in jealousy or outright contempt. Again, as Juri heard their voices she could only smirk with knowing satisfaction. Though the girls were mostly unfounded in their comments and had no real reason to besmirch the energetic Elena, there were two things that their gossip consistently got correct: that the dancer was a showoff, and that she was a slut. Specifically, Juri Han’s personal slut.

She just didn’t know it yet.

Juri eventually laid eyes on Elena in the center of a dance floor, with a crowd of people giving the girl a wide berth of space. They were cheering and chanting as she swirled around with absolute grace and glee; her bronze, sweat-licked skin shimmering in the bounding lights of the dance hall. Loud music pumped heavy and hard but it was practically unneeded for the display; Elena had a way of making her own rhythm. She was a dangerous combatant in the tournament because of such skill, but as Juri stood on the sidelines watching she had a much better role for the woman’s remarkably fit body. It was with utter confidence that Juri stepped out into the circle to join Elena; the only person that was brave enough and confident enough that they could keep up with her.

When they first met eyes, she could tell that Elena took a second to process her. Though she was often dismissed as simple by the others, Juri knew that Elena wasn’t dumb and that her energetic friendliness was just her nature. She wanted to smile at all times; and so she did. There was a moment as the dark skinned girl was swirling on the dance floor that she spotted Juri and she wondered; briefly, if a fight was to ensue. Juri dismissed her hesitations with a simply sway of her hips, and Elena’s lovely smile erupted once more. Without a word the two would-be enemies came together on the dance floor, surrounding on all sides by captivated eyes and gaping jaws.

Juri was an elegant creature in her own right, and her motions were quick and vibrant as she drifted near Elena. With both beautiful women garbed in the silky, shimmering fabric of night club clothes, they made quite the spectacle of each other over the course of the next few minutes. Elena towered over the slender Juri with her great height, but it was hard to tell with how fast and precise their motions were. Elena danced with wide sweeping kicks that were telegraphed just enough for Juri to duck under in flaring showmanship, and Juri cartwheeled and spun with ferocious energy that only fueled Elena’s passion. The two made for a sometimes serene and sometimes chaotic dance, but it was always beautiful and captivating and there was always a smile on both women’s faces. The only difference was that Elena was smiling for the fun of dancing with a new friend, and Juri was smiling because she knew what was going to become of Elena by the end of the evening.

Eventually the music slowed and the crowd started to turn to each other; couples moving to drift close and sway their bodies with a more subtle beat. When Elena smiled in friendly fashion to Juri and turned to walk away, the slender villain was quick to grab her wrist and spin her close against her. In a sudden impact Elena’s back was pressed against Juri’s chest, and the spider-like woman closed her arms around the beautiful dancer’s body, closing in against her with a subtle and seductive roll of her hips.

There was an almost instant flush to Elena’s lips, and the girl looked over her shoulder as she moved back against Juri’s frame. With that simple invitation she was ready to dance slow and sensually with Juri; all too eager to let her sweat-licked framework in twisting wonder against the other woman. She beamed as they rolled back and forth together, and her sweet voice was innocent and kind.

“I knew you were not so bad!” She smiled with all the adoring cheer of a puppy. “Anyone that dances with such a smile can be my friend!”

“Good, I’d like to be friends.” Juri practically hissed the words out; her tone so sultry and venomous that anyone other than Elena would be able to detect the wicked intent behind them. Her hands pressed in against the other woman’s belly and she pressed in closer against her, hissing out against the slender slope of Elena’s long, dark throat. “I’d like to be really good friends.” As she spoke her hands drifted down; down past Elena’s waist and to the outside of her thighs. Her touch wasn’t particularly intimate to most people; she held Elena on the outside of her legs and her touch was nowhere near the other woman’s nethers. But to a woman like Elena; to a dancer and a remarkable fighter that put great stock in her powerful and beautiful legs, to have them touched so purposefully with that tone in Juri’s voice sent a very clear message.

Elena’s cheeks just darkened as she felt Juri’s fingers press in against the outside of her thighs. She licked her lips idly and gave a little swallow, her beautiful blue eyes studying Juri’s own wicked gaze. If she was searching for kindness within them she would come out ultimately empty, but regardless she seemed to discover something that appealed to her. Whether it was the desire or lust in Juri’s gaze, or even the mere authority with which she presented herself, Elena offered a simple nod at the proposition.

Juri just smiled. She knew Elena’d be damn easy to collect. As the girls outside the club had surmised, the girl was a slut.

Her slut, now.

 

Juri had hands on Elena throughout the entire walk to the hotel, and it was during the elevator ride up that she could no longer fully resist. The taller, dark skinned girl was pressed up tight against the elevator wall, one of her long, magnificent legs stretched up to wrap around Juri’s thin waist. The villainess was wearing a heavy smirk as she pressed herself tight against Elena, one of her hands lowered to grope at Elena’s rear underneath the hem of a pleated club skirt and through the fabric of a pair of pure white panties. Her digits were gripping hard and leaving an imprint in the other woman’s bronze rear, and her other hand had lewdly snaked up the front of Elena’s blouse, teasing one of her nipples with a fairly hard pinch. She could tell that Elena was already deeply sexual, she was sensitive and in tune with her desires and the roll of her hips was enough to inform Juri that she knew what she was doing. Unlike the pure and until recently virginal Chun-Li, Elena was a girl that knew how to move her body in the sheets as well as she did on the dance floor. That information delighted Juri, and as the elevator filled with the sounds of Elena’s whimpered gasps she leaned up to trail her tongue up the slope of the girl’s dark neck.

The taste of sweat and flesh filled Juri’s senses, and her own folds grew hot and wet in anticipation. Soon that bronze beauty would be stretched out naked on her bed, and she’d get to fully experience of those long dancer’s legs wrapped around her. She’d hear Elena’s cries of bliss and see the girl smile for a reason far more intimate than a mere dance. And the entire time, Chun-Li would be gagged and bound, left to watch. After all, she had to be tested.

“You’re a lively one.” Juri hissed against Elena’s throat, and rolled her hips back against the taller woman. It was a small reward; a prize for being such a willing and writhing slut. As their hips pressed together Elena’s voice hitched in her throat; her short white hair bobbing about her head as a quiver of delight ran through her. Juri just grinned, and her hands tightened about Elena’s nipple and rear respectively. “You like surprises, pretty thing? I’ve got a great one for you in my room.”

“I love surprises!” Even mid-heated arousal, Elena’s childlike glee and wonder were hard to repress. She jerked her head forward and her short hair settled around her frame, and she beamed fondly to the woman pressed up close against her. Her leg tightened around Juri’s waist and she pulled the slender girl closer against her, enough so that she could take a deep, intoxicating breath of the other woman’s raven black hair. A shudder ran through her, and she practically whimpered her next simple request. “Is it a toy for us to use? I rather like those toys!”

“...it is indeed.” Juri grinned, and licked her lips.

When the elevator stopped the two women walked hand-in-hand to the end of the hall, to where Juri’s hotel door waited and her surprise was still bound and gagged. She unlocked the door and waited for Elena to step fully inside; moving in after her and closing the door. There was a brief moment where Elena was oblivious of everything save for Juri; the darkness filling the room hiding the surprise that waited for her at the edge near the window. Juri just grinned, and savored the moment for an aroused beat before her hand stretched out, and she flicked on the lights.

Elena’s gasp of surprise was only rivalled by the rush of color to her cheeks. In the corner of the room a naked Chun-Li still sat; bound and spread with her pussy exposed and her lips wrapped around a bright blue ball gag. The buns of her hair were still in place and her nylons had been flawlessly pulled up to her thighs, but now a layer of spit that had not been there previously rolled down the center of her chest to her exposed belly. Beads of drool fallen from the warrior’s lips; a proper mess for a proper fuckpet. When she saw Elena in the distance her cheeks immediately darkened, but she didn’t look away. This was clearly their guest for the evening, and she so wanted to greet her properly. Juri stepped up behind Elena and slid a hand around the taller woman’s waist, gesturing to the naked officer in the back with a smile.

“Don’t worry about her.” She purred, and began walking the speechless Elena towards the bed. The taller girl followed along with ease; the shock and the arousal mixing to fuel all of Elena’s naughtiest complacencies. Juri’s sultry, seductive voice was a welcomed grease to her resolve, but at that point it was practically unneeded. Elena was already on board, from the second she had seen Chun-Li presented in such a slutty fashion. “She doesn’t get to play with us until I’ve had a taste of you first.”

Juri seemed intent on making good on her promise as she snatched her hand around Elena’s wrist, and tossed the tall dancer towards the comfortable hotel bed. It hadn’t been laid in yet and as Elena fell onto it she bounced elegantly atop the mattress; her tall and dark frame stretching out almost instantly. Despite the surprise of seeing Chun-Li so nearby she was smiling wide, and her hands were already working eagerly at the club clothes she had worn that evening. Juri just stood with her arms folded dominantly across her chest, watching with a smirk as the dark skinned girl worked rapidly at her clothing. Her shirt and her skirt were easy to kick off, and as she worked at unlacing her shoes Juri just smirked and started to stroll over towards the bound Chun-Li. She leaned in close; one hand slipping underneath the officer’s chin and guiding her head forward, forcing her to look to where the elegant Elena was reaching her hands behind her own back, undoing her bra with quick precision.

“Now you be a good pet and keep your eyes on us.” Juri cooed softly, and pressed a tender kiss to the side of Chun-Li’s cheek. It was a sweetly venomous peck; meant to tease rather than delight, and it left a noticeable track of deep purple lipstick against her flesh. Her hand moved up to comb through Chun-Li’s locks, and she whispered once more with a smile. “And if I see you look away, you don’t get to play with us tonight.”

It was Chun-Li’s test. If she could make it long enough to join them on the bed, then Juri would know she was far gone enough to be her pet. That she had been broken into little more than a wet and horny mass, eager to be directed and claimed by her slender, wicked mistress. She deeply hoped Chun-Li had what it took to be properly subdued...she was growing fond of the officer more and more by the day.

Juri looked over to where Elena was smiling at her on the bed; stark naked and leaning back to display herself to both women. Her full breasts were half supported overtop one of Elena’s arms and her legs were both stretched out; showing her smooth, flawless thighs and the powerful knots of tight muscle that were her calves. Though Chun-Li was noteworthy for her remarkable thighs, Juri couldn’t help but wonder if the dark skinned girl had even better legs. Thankfully, she didn’t have to choose...they’d both be wrapped around her shoulders before the evening was over.

Elena was smiling as her other hand lowered, moving to show Chun-Li and Juri her slit. Resting underneath an adorable tuft of white hair, she spread her folds to show her the softest colored of her flesh; the sweet pink that rested there, waiting. It was practically glistening in arousal and desire, and Juri just smirked as she started to draw near. She kept her clothes on as she slipped onto the bed, and like a predatory cat began to crawl towards the other woman. Her eyes left Elena’s slit to go up to the stark blue of her own, and the distance between them closed as Juri pressed a heated, eager kiss against the dancer’s mouth.

Chun-Li whimpered, and almost turned away. Seeing Juri kiss another woman set off jealous hesitations within her, but they were boiled and brewed with the conflicting heat of her arousal burning deep within her sex. As much as she wanted to be on the end of Juri’s kiss, there was something irresistible about watching the sinewy girl on her hands and knees looming over the lanky, big-breasted Elena, kissing her as her fingers crept over the girl’s bare belly with an elegant grace. Chun-Li whimpered again and tugged at her bindings to no avail; if only she could press her thighs together and rub them back and forth she could draw some small pleasure from her confinement, but with the nylon rope tied so tight she was left to just drip from her sex as readily as the spit fell from her ball gag. She just kept watching; eager to be untied and unleashed.

Juri’s kiss left Elena’s lips with a smile, and soon she began to fully explore the bronze beauty just as she had done to Chun-Li two weeks ago. It was much faster than the hours she had spent worshipping the officer’s body after “drugging” her, but to see it unfold before her eyes sent Chun-Li’s body into wild shivers. Juri’s hand slipped up into Elena’s short white hair and her other lowered down to her sex, and she teased and caressed the small patch of white hair while her mouth drew in towards the woman’s throat. Her lips pursed and she began to suckle and lick, slurping against Elena’s flesh while she worked. As her body quivered in teased delight Elena looked over at Chun-Li with an aroused glance; her gaze somewhere between desire and gloating. She rolled her tongue against her lips in elaborate fashion; letting the bound woman know in no uncertain terms that before the night was over, she’d have a taste of the officer’s folds as well. There was to be nothing held back that night between the three of them.

Juri’s mouth and hands were eager and hungry; sweeping over Elena’s beautiful body and taking the time to worship every inch of her. She fondled the girl’s large breasts briefly before moving down to her stomach, where she spent the time to kiss up and down inches upon inches of dark skinned belly, teasing it with her tongue until Elena’s voice erupted in a sweet and blissful glee.

“That tickles!” She laughed with joy in her eyes, squirming underneath the touch of Juri’s tongue tickling the underside of her belly button. “You are such a teasing lover!” Juri just grinned wide and gazed up at Elena from behind the mountains of her dark breasts. Elena didn’t know the half of it.

“I’ve wanted to get my hands on these since I first saw you.” Juri whispered as she drew her hands forward; moving at first towards Elena’s breasts. The bronze skinned woman gasped in anticipation before she was suddenly left surprised; tricked as Juri’s hands took a last second turn and moved away from the full orbs. Elena’s breasts were truly a wonder to behold; dark and smooth and round and soft, but they were nothing compared to her legs. Juri gave an almost animalistic moan as she felt her fingers wrap against Elena’s ankles, and with her muscles tightening she lifted up Elena’s legs straight in the air, pulling her ankles together. Her hands then swung down across her calves and over her thighs, caressing her with adoration. Elena’s cheeks just darkened as her legs were worshipped by the sinister girl, and Juri’s eyes closed as she drove herself hotter and hotter by the touch.

Chun-Li swallowed; desperately wanting to join the fun as Elena’s legs were sloped overtop one of Juri’s shoulders. The slender girl had kissed and fondled across Elena’s calves and thighs for the briefest of moments, but before long she was simply embracing them against her, holding them close enough so that Elena’s sex resting at the edge of her lap was pressed tight against Juri’s own frame. A single hand slid down the front of Elena’s closed legs from Juri’s wrist, and she teased the tuft of white hair as she rolled her hips back and forth; grinding sweetly against the taller woman.

“You know, these legs belong to me, now.” Juri smirked, and licked her lips with sinister desire flashing in her gaze. Each slow roll of her hips sent waves of arousal through Elena; the pressure of Juri pushing into her nowhere near intense enough to drive her to climax, but nonetheless furious enough to keep her ever on the edge. Combined with the fingers dusting through her bush and the other hand that teased fingernails down her belly, she was left a dark skinned, squirming mess that was in no position to resist. Juri could’ve demanded anything in that moment and the naked Elena would gladly give it to her, squarely before Chun-Li as her witness. As it was, Juri seemed to only want one thing, and it was a demand that was all too easy to agree to in that moment. “...because you belong to me from now on. Agreed?”

Elena didn’t need to be tricked with fake drugs or teased for hours as Chun-Li had. She simply needed to be shown that Juri would be the most erotic adventure of her life; to be convinced that no woman she had ever been with would read her body as well, dominate her so sensually and completely, or make her tremble in as much a wet mess. All Juri had to do was prove to Elena she could fuck her like no other, and she’d have the dancer’s loyalty.

It said a lot for her skill that she had managed to secure such loyalty without ever touching her sex. But then...the girl was very good at manipulation, and even better and getting what she wanted. Chun-Li watched as Elena nodded eagerly to Juri’s terms, realizing in that moment that she wasn’t alone in Juri’s service. There was another girl now; a bronze goddess with a mane of short white hair, and a youthful energy that had no end. Jealousy rolled through Chun-Li and she struggled again at her bindings, eager to rush forward and prove to Juri that she was still of use to her. That she was still three welcome holes to be teased and touched and licked, and that there was nothing she wouldn’t do to make her mistress scream in bliss.

That moment of jealousy had been all Juri was waiting for, and she turned her head to glance over her shoulder. She was still holding Elena’s beautiful legs against her as she rested on the bed; and the two women gazed at the squirming and struggling Chun-Li. Juri just smirked, and she let Elena’ nibble idly on the tip of one of her fingers as she spoke in a thoughtful and content tone.

“Well then…” She smirked in sinister delight. “...it sounds like someone’s ready to join.”

 

It was just a brief few moments later that Elena laid flat on the bed, watching as Juri and a recently-untied Chun-Li started to approach. Juri had taken the time to slip out of her clothing and go completely bare; her slender and fit figure finally as exposed as both of the other women’s. Elena watched with rapt attention as Juri had stripped and bent Chun-Li to her will, walking over towards the submissive girl and untying her with a teasing grace. Chun-Li was obedient and patient, and even after she was untied she didn’t stand up until Juri teased a finger underneath her chin and beckoned her to do so. The ball gag was left in place against the officer’s lips just as the drool that had collected on her ample bust was left to stay there, and Juri kindly took her pet’s hand as she walked back towards the dark skinned woman spread out before them. Elena swallowed in excitement; her throat tightening as she watched while the two moved to straddle the bed. The heat between the three started to rise as Juri spoke, guiding Chun-Li’s actions as they both came to loom overtop of Elena’s tall and athletic physique.

“Enough playing around, yeah?” She licked her lips eagerly, and took Chun-Li’s hand tighter in her own. “I want to hear this new slut moan.” And with that, both Chun-Li and Juri took ahold of one of Elena’s legs, both women moving to straddle one of her thighs. A rush of heated bliss ran through the dancer as she felt two hot, wet pussies pressed against her thighs, and it was a bliss that was only added to as Juri guided her hand, merged with Chun-Li’s, down to Elena’s own slit. They stopped to pinch at the white tuft of hair before pushing forward, and then Elena’s voice erupted into a surprise moan as fingers started to breach her entrance.

She was blushing brightly as she gazed at the two women straddling her, her teeth pressed to her bottom lip and arousal lining her features. She couldn’t tell just how many fingers were inside of her in that moment, but she was absolutely positive that at least one the girls had snuck more than one inside. As Juri and Chun-Li moved down against her Elena just fell back properly to the bed; groaning as she rose her hips up into the touch piercing her nethers.

From there, Juri and Chun-Li truly began to play. The press of their hands was joined in by their hips both slowly rolling back and forth, and every time the fingers with Elena’s slit twitched against her walls, they were joined by the sliding presence of the other girl’s sexes against her flesh. Her thighs were quickly smeared with nectar as the two began to grind themselves out; and though they started in synch it didn’t take long before their respective personalities to come out. Juri was precise and controlled; no action taken that would waste her energy or give Elena the illusion of control. Just as her slender digits held Chun-Li’s hand firm and forced her fingers into another girl’s hole, the raven-haired girl only pulled her hips back and forth with proper authority, a confident smile spread to her lips as she watched Elena writhe in arousal.

On the other hand, Chun-Li’s free hand was clinging to Elena’s thigh, and the officer was humping her like a frenzied animal. She was impossibly wet and Elena could feel Chun-Li dripping nectar against her; the result of being tied up for so long and forced to watch her mistress bring home a new toy for them to play with. Where Juri’s hips were moving in precision and grace Chun-Li’s were frantic and desperate, and the woman was taking full advantage of the fact that Juri had unleashed her. The wet sound of her sex slapping against Elena’s thigh echoed in the room, as did her rampant grunts of lust etched out around her ball gag. Elena was left trembling from both women’s different affections, reeling in the feel just as her hole tightened around the fingers dipped inside of her. Each of them had a different focus as they fucked her beautifully long and remarkable legs, and Elena found each of their motivations enticing in their own way. Juri was about control; fucking and fingering for Elena’s pleasure while she convinced the dancer that nobody could claim her like she could. The twitch of her fingers and the sharp thrusts of her hips spoke of domination and authority. On the other hand, Chun-Li’s wild thrustings were completely selfish. She was a wet and horny slut, trying desperately to fuck herself to completion on the thigh of a woman she barely knew. The fingers inside of Elena’s hole were thrusting by Juir’s guidance, but Elena had the distinct impression that were Juri not there, Chun-Li would’ve just pinned her and fucked her purely for her own release.

To see that sort of desperation and desire in a woman that was otherwise so elegant and controlled was an exciting thing to witness, and Elena licked her lips before releasing a heady moan. She didn’t know if she’d ever reach a breaking point like Chun-Li clearly had, but she knew that Juri would be able to find it if she did. And in that moment, she wanted it more than anything.

Elena moved a hand up to Juri’s raven locks, and she pulled the dominant girl close to press their lips together once more. Juri gave her long and lingering tastes of her tongue while she and Chun-Li continued; thrusting in heavy slaps while their joined fingers kept playing. While the two kissed Chun-Li could do little more than watch them as she fucked; the drool rolling off of the sides of her ball gag and down to Elena’s big, beautiful, black breasts. The bed creaked and ached underneath the passions of the three women, and yet they continued with reckless abandon. Elena’s thighs smeared with a glaze of two heated pussies, and her walls stretched tight around fingers she couldn’t hope to count in that moment. It didn’t take long for Chun-Li’s sensitive frame to collapse against Elena, and soon her spit-coated breasts wedged against the other woman’s, her face lowering to the pillow and pressing into the crook of Elena’s neck. She still continued to thrust and fuck against the other woman’s thigh, but she had given up the ability to stand on her knees, far too weak and aroused to endure.

“This’ll be you in a few weeks.” Juri teased Elena, and stretched her free hand out to take ahold of Chun-Li’s hair. She pulled her head up just far enough to dangle it above Elena’s face, and as the three women continued to grind at each other in desire Chun-Li was forced to look down into the white-haired woman’s eyes. The gag forced drool from the ball gag to drip over the other woman’s face; drops of spit landing across Elena’s cheeks and the bridge of her nose, and scandalously into her open mouth. As Juri showed off the submissive woman with a gloating grin she continued to thrust; her peak nearing as she made her promise. “Stick with me, slut, and I’ll show you all the dancing you need!”

The promise was enough for Elena to quake in release, her poor senses unable to take any more. The promise that she could be as lewdly broken as Chun-Li was indeed a thrilling one, and she was unable to stop her pussy from tightening in fierce grips against the fingers piercing her entrance. She began to cry out in hungry desire, and the sudden twitching that came to her thighs as a result worked wonders on the other two girls. Juri had been smoothing her sex up and down Elena’s legs from nearly the top of her thigh to past her knee; coating her in clear nectar when the sudden vibrations came. Elena’s legs were as powerful as they were pretty, and the sudden shaking that came with her orgasm was akin to riding a wonderfully thick vibrator. Juri’s own release came with a scream of mad glee and was soon joined in by Chun-Li’s muffled moans; the officer’s head burying again into Elena’s neck as her own pussy ached against the quivering Elena. The dancer could even see a burst of nectar that erupted against her right leg from Chun-Li’s sex; a sudden and impossible to restrain squirt that soaked the sheets underneath her and sprayed to the foot of the bed.

Before too long all women laid together in a sweat and nectar-licked pile, breathing heavy and whimpering in their joyous aftermath. Juri was a demanding sort; though, and as she peeled her wet pussy away from Elena’s thigh she reached her hands out, and started to unfasten the ball gag in Chun-Li’s mouth.

Chun-Li only gasped as she her mouth was unleashed, and she watched with wide eyes as Juri held it forward, bringing it to a new target. Elena’s full and beautiful lips were forced to part as the orb, flavored in Chun-Li’s spit, was pushed anew against her own mouth. Elena’s eyes went wide as Juri started to fit the ball against her lips, and she gave a tremble of arousal as the wicked girl spoke.

“Chun-Li passed her obedience test.” She whispered, and Chun-Li’s face flushed in arousal at the fact. As the ball fit snugly into Elena’s mouth the dancer couldn’t help but moan, barely able to contend with what all laid before her. The voice that came from Juri was slow and sinister, and nothing short of intensely seductive. “Time to start yours, pretty thing.”

As Elena’s eyes closed and she muffled against the spit-coated orb, Chun-Li drew in and started to lay kisses across her long, dark throat. There was no more jealousy in the officer anymore; only joy. 

Her mistress was happy, and so was she.

End of Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	3. Wifely Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next target would be trickier. She was a married woman, after all, and a mother to boot. How could Juri sway Crimson Viper to abandon her family for a life of wet, sweaty submission?

Seduction Engine  
Chapter 3: Wifely Duties  
-By Drace Domino

“Please Mistress, stay and fuck me one more time!” Chun-Li’s voice still echoed in Juri’s mind as she waited, and the memory drew a cruel smile across her lips. She hadn’t fulfilled the warrior’s request before she left; instead leaving the girl naked and wanting and in the care of Elena, whom she was confident would take equally good care of her. As Juri Han had stepped out of the hotel room that evening Chun-Li had practically clung to her; a desperate and needy mess that only wanted more attention from her mistress. She was coming along nicely, and even though Juri would’ve delighted in taking her time in abusing and teasing the officer throughout the night, she was a busy woman. There were other pets to acquire, and other pussies to draw into an addiction of her affections.

Chun-Li and Elena were just the beginning. A beautiful start to be sure, but there were so many others for Juri to collect. She had left that night knowing that Elena would take good care of her submissive Chun-Li, that the dark-skinned dancer would spend hours licking and caressing the officer until she was little more than a pile of wet puddy on the floor. She had left knowing that the two women would keep each other company until she returned with a brand new pet in tow at the edge of a red leather leash.

Juri grinned, and her fist tightened against the collar of that very leash. She couldn’t wait to tighten it across a cream-colored throat, pulled just taut enough to make its wearer give an adorable wince across mature and sophisticated features. Her target for the evening was going to be a different creature altogether from Elena and Chun-Li, and therein Juri found the challenge utterly delightful and thrilling. Elena had been a simple affair to seduce; the woman was already a brazen physical entity that relished in her body and enjoyed every inch of it. She was easy to draw into her fold, her loyalty earned by the promise of plenty of sexual joy to come. Chun-Li had been difficult but ultimately easier than Juri had expected; the officer had been so utterly repressed that by the time Juri worked her magic half of her was already desperate for a mistress. They were a slut and a saint that Juri had drawn under her umbrella of influence with relative ease, both now utterly dedicated to her orders and her pleasure.

But tonight? Tonight, Juri would claim a whole new type of prey. By the end of the night, she’d have Crimson Viper at the end of her leash.

Viper was a woman that had required study, and Juri had done so through the use of a hidden camera sheltered away in the older woman’s bedroom. She had infiltrated the agent’s home nearly one month ago to the day, long enough to plant her espionage toy and learn the lay of the battlefield for when the time to claim her had come. And in the past month Juri had watched and studied her recorded footage, oftentimes late through the night, watching on her laptop while a naked Chun-Li and Elena slept at the foot of her bed. The two pets dozed contently through many nights, never knowing just who Juri was researching to become their next sister in submission.

And when Juri had finished her research, she was ready to exploit the perfect moment of infiltration. Crimson Viper was an older woman and supposedly straight; one of which was within Juri’s power to change. The wicked little mastermind had plotted for weeks about just how to break her and bring her into the fold, knowing that she would require a steadier hand than her previous two accomplishments. She was wiser and knew her body better, a married mother that thought herself sexually content and satisfied with her life.

This wasn’t a wild slut or a repressed virgin. It wouldn’t be enough to offer her a sexually paradise like she had Elena or Chun-Li. She had to first show Crimson Viper just how unsatisfied she truly was.

The criminal had waited until Crimson Viper’s husband and daughter were out for the weekend; information she collected thanks to the surveillance equipment smuggled into the older woman’s home. It’d be easier to break her without their presence, and it allowed Juri to claim her without worrying about how loud she made the mother moan. On the first night of Crimson Viper’s time alone Juri lurked in the shadows of her home, and was behind her like a creeping whisper from the very second she stepped foot past her door.

She was dressed as stylish as ever, somehow combining the professionalism of a business suit while still managing to show off her motherly bust and her exposed belly. Long black slacks and a white dress shirt that only barely contained her chest, and a long trail of a red braid cascading down well past her remarkably tight rear. As soon as she stepped inside her home she gave a sigh of content relief, closing and locking the door without any idea she was being watched from the shadows.

Juri just smirked and tightened her hand around the red leash within her grip. Crimson Viper seemingly couldn’t wait to make things easy for the predator; for as soon as she stepped into her home she began to disarm herself by kicking off her boots. There’d be no flaming kicks or jet-boosted jumps that evening, as the heeled garments laid unattended in a pile with her daughter’s sneakers and her husband’s loafers. She padded in black socks into the kitchen while Juri continued to drift behind her, moving with all the grace and elegance of a spider dancing on the threads of its web. In the kitchen the oblivious Crimson Viper was found flipping through a stack of mail, murmuring to herself as she craned her neck from side to side.

“Bill...bill...letter from Lauren’s school…” She sighed, and set the last one aside to attend to later. She gave a grunt to herself as she moved her hands up against each other, working her fingers at her gloves. “...probably more begging to join the PTA. I don’t have time for that nonsense.”

She certainly wouldn’t, if Juri had anything to say about it, and with how readily Crimson Viper was disarming herself she certainly would. The gloves were soon dropped onto the table and Juri grinned wide at the fact; watching as Viper stripped away her ability to deliver electric punches and piercing, shocking strikes. Without her gloves and her boots the woman was merely a competent fighter; adequate but nowhere near on the level of most warriors Juri knew. She could hit the streets and beat on most self-described “fighters,” but without her toys…?

Juri practically purred as her grip tightened. The red leather would look so fetching around the older woman’s throat.

 

Juri didn’t attack until she had pursued Crimson Viper up the stairs into her bedroom, making sure that there was as much distance between the agent and her toys as possible. The older woman had moved into her bedroom within it likely in mind to change her clothes into a more comfortable evening setting; ready to strip herself down for a relaxing evening without her husband or child in the house. She had barely made it a few steps in when her hands moved up to the silk of her necktie, her fingers freezing as a voice slipped from behind her carrying the dangerous venom of Juri Han’s affection.

“Leave it on, pet.” She purred, and licked her tongue casually across her lips. “It always looked good on you.”

“...damnit!” Crimson Viper hissed through her teeth, and despite her disarmed state she wasn’t about to back down from a fight. She didn’t even look to see the woman behind her before she spun on a heel with her other leg rising into a dangerous kick; a strike that would’ve likely felled most fighters not on Juri’s level. As it was, it was a harmless blow delivered in socks instead of flaming boots, and Juri had a remarkably easy time catching the woman’s foot in a single hand. With her leg suddenly held out and stretched up, Crimson Viper gave a nervous swallow, studying the woman before her. She clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes through her fanciful glasses, murmuring with no small amount of contempt in her voice. “Han...you’re really so desperate as to invade my home?!”

Juri just smirked, and didn’t even bother to respond to the silly question. There was no desperation in a spider ensaring something helpless and delicious in her web; merely superiority. With a quick jerk Juri pushed the woman’s foot away from her hand; spinning her wildly and awkwardly to a point the warrior could easily exploit. With frightening speed Juri leapt forward with an advancing dash, a wide grin spreading on her lips as she checked the other woman against her midsection. Crimson Viper could be considered...delicate by Juri’s usual standards; she couldn’t take a hit as well as Chun-Li or some of the other fighters, and she certainly didn’t want to bruise her prize unnecessarily. As a result, Juri only used a fraction of her strength as she dashed the redhead to the bed, pushing her onto her back and leaping upon her with surprising ease. Crimson Viper was utterly helpless as Juri straddled her exposed midriff and her hands locked around the older woman’s wrists; pushing them down hard against the mattress as she kept her completely pinned.

“What are you...get off of me, you psychopath!” Crimson Viper thrashed; her legs kicking against the mattress as her arms struggled futilely to escape. Juri just smirked as she continued to keep the woman pinned, watching with delight as she wriggled around. The red leash laid nearby but it was a bit premature to strap it across her throat; for the moment Juri was content watching the redhead struggle underneath her, studying how those gloriously large breasts bounced and strained against the fabric of her shirt with every other motion. She let her wiggle around far longer than she would permit a more capable fighter; and the entire time she could feel herself growing wet as she rested her mound against the other woman’s exposed belly. Though Juri was still fully dressed in her typical fighting garb, there seemed to be no end to how exciting it could be riding the stomach of a bucking mother.

“Now now, better watch your mouth before I find a better use for it.” Juri whispered with no small amount of intimidating glee, and slowly bent herself from the waist while she continued to restrain the older woman. As she drew near Viper’s thrashing head she rolled her tongue forward and slid it to the top of the woman’s nose; hooking just underneath the bottom of her glasses. She trembled at the taste of the other woman as she pulled back, plucking the glasses off of her before snapping her head to the side, flicking them across the room. When she gazed back down she could tell that the touch of her tongue clearly indicated her intentions with Crimson Viper; the older woman was looking up at her now with large, frightened eyes. She had even halted in her struggling for the moment, her body likely frozen as she tried to get her head around what was to come.

“You...You can’t mean…” Viper’s cheeks flushed red as fury and fear filled the same cup, her body tensing as she tried to push forward with her wrists. She was a smart enough woman to know that without her technology she was no real threat to Juri, and similarly she could easily tell what the smaller woman had in mind. Being beaten was an unpleasant but expected fate for a moment such as this, but what Juri was plotting was an outcome that Viper was all too unprepared to explore. “You can’t!”

“Pet, I can do anything I want. I’m better than you.” Juri Han responded with a smirk, and arched a cocky brow as she gazed down at the redhead. There was no malice in her voice so much as utter confidence; a refined tone that was absolutely positive of her physical superiority in that moment. She licked her lips idly and suddenly tightened her hand around Viper’s left wrist, yanking her hand upward to show off in between them. Viper’s fingers were helpless and dainty, and wrapped around her fourth finger was the wedding ring signifying her dedication to her husband. Juri just grinned, twisting the woman’s wrist until the ring fell into Viper’s line of sight. “You’ll be taking this off willingly by the end of the night. You belong to me, now.”

Juri easily jerked her head to the side to avoid the spit that flew up after such a bold statement. Crimson Viper’s expression was stern and furious as she resisted, and in truth she had no reason to believe Juri’s words. Her husband was a good man that she had sex with almost nightly; their relationship was stable and their daughter was happy in a two parent household. For a married woman in her late thirties Viper had a pretty fulfilling sex life; at least compared to other mothers she knew, and there was no reason she could ever imagine that she’d want to throw it all away because of the criminal mastermind Juri Han. But then...it didn’t matter what she believed or what she thought she knew, so much as what Juri desired to draw out of her.

“You disgust m-mmphgh!” Viper’s eyes shot open as she was silenced by Juri suddenly lurching down, pressing their lips together in a heated fit of passion. As the criminal’s dark hair came to cascade around Viper’s eyes her tongue pushed fiercely past her lips, wrestling and pinning Viper’s and filling the other woman’s mouth with her flavor. The older woman struggled and tried to push away, but the tugging at her wrists and the twisting of her head all met with failure as she was kissed and claimed with Juri’s body pressing hard against her. The kiss was piercing and penetrating; so deep and so deafening that Viper could barely process anything else. Her entire world in that instant was the taste of one of her greatest enemies; delivered on the tip of a warm, pink tongue that was too powerful for her to eject past her lips. She was dimly aware that during the kiss Juri had even released her wrists, but by then she was too stunned to fight back. As the kiss kept her restrained Crimson Viper just winced throughout it; knowing that if she dared raise a hand to try to gain an inch of leverage her punishment would be severe. To make matters even worse, she could feel Juri moving around atop her; doing something she couldn’t see, but certainly knew wouldn’t be pleasant.

By the time the smaller woman broke the kiss she jerked her head up with a triumphant smile, a long thread of clear spit connecting her mouth to Viper’s. It broke as Juri’s head snapped back and the thread crashed against Viper’s cheek, drawing a clear line from her lips to her brow, a mark of shame over letting the stolen kiss happen. She laid there helpless and stolen of breath as Juri gazed down at her triumphantly, and the wicked woman just rose a hand, pointing down towards her lap.

It was with a heavy heart and a pathetic whimper that Viper let her gaze drift down, and her cheeks instantly darkened at the sight. Juri had stripped away her own pants during the kiss; exposing her powerful legs that were capable of such furious kicks. Though Viper knew just how dangerous Juri’s legs were they didn’t scare her quite as much as the focus of her vision; the tip of a strap-on, rich purple in color with faint ridges running along it. As the redhead laid there staring down the barrel, Juri couldn’t help but tease her further as she lowered a hand down into Viper’s hair. She toyed sweetly with the red locks while she spoke; pulling her fingers through the woman’s bangs and then letting the red cascade back down against her forehead.

“I think you’ll notice something quickly when I’m inside.” She mused, leaving there be no question that she would soon be fucking the older woman. “I had it made using some of the footage I’ve recorded in this very room. It’s the same size as your darling husband. Not too big. Not too small. Just right, hmm?” She chuckled softly, and while Viper’s cheeks darkened over the indignant fury that she had been recorded, Juri only purred deeper with a smile. “I’m going to show you, pet, what someone can really do with a cock of this size.”

Crimson Viper’s blood ran cold as Juri leaned in close; close enough to whisper against her ear with a small rush of sinister venom to her tone. Her voice was dangerous and wicked, and it sent shivers down Viper’s spine as she heard her tone and her intent.

“...before long, you’re going to be screaming how much better I am than him.”

This time, when Viper pursed her lips and spit at Juri, the young woman simply let it crash against her cheek. A slow, cruel smile spread over Juri’s lips as she rose two fingers to collect it against her flesh, pulling the clear flavor down towards the center of her lips. She pushed her fingers inside as Viper watched on in disgust, smoothing her tongue across her fingers and collecting the weaponized spit. Right before Viper’s eyes she swallowed it greedily, and made it a point to lick her lips thereafter.

“We’ll see if you taste any sweeter after you’re leashed.” She whispered in demented menace, and slowly straightened herself forward once more.

 

Over the course of the next few minutes, Crimson Viper was left utterly helpless under the unwanted affections of Juri Han. The sinister woman descended upon her with a confident smirk and a force of presence that left the older one completely helpless underneath her; pinned with little more than the knowledge that she was no match for Juri without her equipment. As she was caressed and kissed Viper dwelled on anger over leaving her equipment downstairs, knowing that she’d never be able to get there in time to slip her gear back on. She had no other option than to let Juri Han have her way with her body, at least until she could spot an opening and make a break for it.

An opening that would never be given. Juri was careful even as she worked; her confidence no reason to let her guard completely down. Her eyes were on Crimson Viper even as a hand slid down in between the older woman’s legs, and she kept her gaze firmly locked on her while her fingers worked back and forth against the shape of her pussy through the fabric of her slacks. She grinned wide with a sinister gleam in her eye as she saw Viper shift from side to side; trying to rub her thighs together in an attempt to dismiss the fingers probing at her. Juri just chuckled, and when she felt the growing heat in between Viper’s legs press back against her digits she spoke up with a cocky smile, her voice chirping up to draw a deep blush against the older woman’s face.

“You fidget this much with your husband?” She asked with a grin, and licked her lips idly as she watched her. “You’re mine now, you know, you don’t need to be shy.”

“I don’t...I don’t even like women!” Crimson Viper hissed back in anger, fussing underneath the other woman’s attention. She was too angry and indignant to know just then if her body was truly reacting in arousal; her scowl hard and firm and her voice set against her enemy. “You’re wasting your time, and you’re only making me angrier!” She was already counting on getting back at Juri somehow; no matter what the wicked woman decided to do. Juri seemed utterly unconcerned, and pushed her fingers in against Crimson Viper’s lap hard enough to make the older woman give a sudden gasp from the very depths of her throat.

“I’m making you something all right.” Juri chuckled at that, and leaned in close to tease her tongue just underneath Crimson Viper’s chin. The action made the older woman’s skin crawl but she remained helpless underneath it, and as a result she simply clenched her teeth and glared further at the smaller young woman. Juri practically purred as her fingers moved to take ahold of Viper’s zipper, and as she slowly pulled it down she offered another whisper to her new pet, her voice sounding almost comforting. “...but if you’re shy, you can keep the suit on for now. Just so long as I can get at that delicious pussy of yours.”

She was good to her word; at least as much as could be given the current situation. When Juri undid Crimson Viper’s expensive dress slacks she open pulled open the button and the zipper and hitched her pants down just a few inches; keeping them at the midpoint of her thighs. It was just enough to expose a mature pussy tufted with neatly trimmed red hair and a tight pucker set against a wonderfully firm ass; the lower half of what would soon become the oldest entry into Juri’s harem. She beamed as Crimson Viper squirmed under her affection, watching the woman’s face twist in unwanted pleasure as she dipped her fingers into the other woman’s hole while her thumb moved to tickle her entrance. Juri couldn’t help but let her cruel smile erupt wider on her face as she watched, and as she felt the tight warmth of Viper’s hole squeeze around her middle two fingers, the temptation to tease her further was simply too great.

“He touches you like this before he fucks you. I’ve seen as much.” Juri whispered, and repositioned herself so that the tip of her fake cockhead wiggled against the bare flesh of Viper’s thigh. She drew herself a little closer, hooking her fingers and lifting them within Viper’s hole, pulling at her tight and strong enough to force the redhead to give another halting gasp. “I wonder if you get this wet for him. I doubt it...feels like your pussy is already hungry for me.”

And with that, Juri just let the words sink in against Crimson Viper’s psyche as she pulled her digits free and swung the older woman’s legs to the side. Viper was twisted to lay on her side with her legs closed tight; her knees pulled up nearly to her ample bust as Juri moved her into position. She let Viper stay completed dressed as she slid to kneel just before her lower half; moving to position the tip of her cockhead against the older woman’s sex. She’d be sliding it in sideways, but Viper was so wet at that point that Juri knew it didn’t matter. She leaned in close and offered a tender whisper to Crimson Viper; complete with an affectionate kiss at the edge of her ear and the soft teasing of her earring with her tongue.

“You can pretend it’s your wedding night if you want.” She whispered, gazing down at the ring on the married woman’s finger. And as soon as the words left her lips she pushed forward, piercing the toy down into Crimson Viper’s tight, wet pussy.

From the very first strike an ache ran through the redheaded agent; her heart sinking as her body erupted in a forbidden pleasure. The toy that moved within her was indeed the same size as her husband and was working within her similar to his own motions, but the energy and the enthusiasm that came from Juri’s sudden strikes had an intoxicating feel that was quick to overtake her. Viper’s cheeks darkened considerably and she turned her face towards the bed to hide it; letting her long braid of red hair fall before her face as she was fucked fully clothed on the bed. Juri just laughed; straightening out and moving her hands up to her own shirt; pulling it free while her hips continued to roll back and forth. The bed creaked as Juri started to fuck her newest pet; and when her upper half was exposed with her smaller breasts bouncing with every thrust she allowed her grip to fall down, both hands sinking into the rich red hair.

Viper’s braid was long and magnificent, and easily enough for Juri to get two hands within. She pulled it taut and yanked it until Viper’s face was forced to look up at her, and she held it like a horse’s reins as she gazed down at the older woman. She said nothing, but the continued striking of the fake cock deep inside of Viper’s pussy said everything she needed to convey; etching out with every thrust every bullet point she wanted to impress upon her. Each time she fucked the older woman to the hilt she reminded Viper that she was indeed hers now; that her husband’s cock was no longer a concern, that it had never satisfied her even a fraction that Juri’s did. The redhead’s throat tightened and tears nipped at the corners of her eyes, her teeth clenched hard as she let her fingers grow taut against the sheets. She said nothing in response to Juri’s silence, but as the fucking continued the cruel woman on top grew increasingly impatient.

“Let’s hear it, slut!” Juri grinned, knowing almost instantly that her newest pet was already claimed. She leaned in and continued to thrust her hips forward; each time sending a slapping noise through the room to accent the piercing presence of her cock. She was pushing the rubberized tip as deeply as she could into Viper’s hole; rubbing it into her very depths with each and every strike. Her voice was menacing and wicked as she drew in close; squeezing her small, bare breasts down on Viper’s arm and her mouth moving to hiss against her ear. “Who’s better?! Me or him?”

“H...Him…” Viper was resilient even as her body fought the truth, the heat in her cheeks rising as she blatantly lied. She was angry and ferocious even amidst defeat, her muscles tight as her pussy rioted in joy around the cock so eagerly fucking her. “My...my husband’s...better…”

“Lying bitch.” Juri was smiling as she said it, clearly delighted more than she was angry. As she continued to thrust her hips forward in her continuing domination of Viper she moved her hands forward; taking the older woman’s head and guiding her vision forward. Viper’s shame intensified as she was forced to look at a picture on the nearby nightstand; a family portrait of herself, her husband, and her darling Lauren. Her daughter that was getting so big as the years went on, though still desperately relied on two parents that loved each other. While she studied the family portrait Juri kept fucking her, even moving her hips faster as she read the shame and humiliation in Viper’s eyes. “Again! Tell him to his face he’s better! Can you lie, looking at those two?!”

Viper’s eyes stung with tears, and her throat ached from a tight shame that had overtaken it. Juri was hammering at her harder and harder, her hands moving to explore her body through her suit and only increasingly the pleasure going through her. Viper gasped as she felt one of her buttons keeping her breasts covered pop from a flick of Juri’s finger, and the fabric had to strain all the harder to keep her motherly bosom in check. Juri continued to thrust and her mouth lowered to suckle at Viper’s throat; kissing and licking and even drawing her teeth in against the older woman’s shoulder in a seductive and lewd bite. She hissed further against Viper’s throat, whispering to her in growing urgency, and offering her a horrible threat.

“Tell them the truth, or I’ll stop.” There was no deceit in her voice; only the harsh, cold truth that she would pull away. Something that; up until that very moment, Crimson Viper had desperately wanted. Now that the power was in her hands she not only couldn’t exercise it and tell Juri to be gone, but she was prepared to do anything to keep her there. To keep that toy fucking her pussy, to keep that tongue against her throat. The tears finally started to roll as shame and depravity overtook her, and her voice broke out into the sweat-licked air of the bedroom she shared with her husband.

“You’re better than he is, alright?!” She pleaded, her voice aching as the shame overtook her. “You’re better, you’re fucking me better, I...I never felt like this!” Juri gave a dismissive laugh, and in an ultimate sign of cruelty she made Viper’s worst nightmares come true. Her hips suddenly stopped and the toy ceased its motion within her; robbing from her at the very last moment her precious, extramarital release. Viper nearly wailed in agony as she was left hanging; her head jerking behind her to see why Juri had stopped just as the sinister woman spoke up once more.

“Don’t tell me, slut. I know I’m better.” Juri smirked; her hands moving to rest on the older woman’s hips. She licked her lips, and jerked her head towards the picture of the happy family. “...tell him.”

The shame in that moment should’ve been so great that Crimson Viper couldn’t continue, but she was so heated and lost in bliss that she was simply overjoyed to know there was something she could do to bring the joy back. Juri pulled the older woman’s legs up from the bed and hooked them over a single shoulder; keeping her pants around the midpoint of her thighs as Viper stretched her grip out for the photo. She stared up at the picture of her husband and Lauren as Juri started to fuck her again, this time deeper and harder as the spider-like woman dug her feet in against the mattress.

“Honey, I...she fucks me better than you!” Viper wailed as she was claimed, the otherwise stoic and reserved woman fully resorting to the position of a moaning, desperate slut eager for nothing more than a thunderous release. “She knows how to use your cock better, and I’m so...so wet!” There was a time when Crimson Viper thought she had a satisfying marriage, that her husband knew how to read her body and pleasure her. She was only realizing in that moment how very wrong she was, and just what she had been missing out on.

“Tell the girl!” Juri demanded as she continued to fuck; her hips locking as she claimed her deeper and deeper. Viper looked up with her cheeks dark and her lips parted, a look of shock crossing her features. Juri didn’t afford her the chance to protest, and a single one of the girl’s hands lowered to slash down the center of her shirt. The white garment barely keeping her breasts in check was finally unleashed, and the large, round orbs came pouring out exposed to the open air. As her motherly breasts bounced with every subsequent thrust Juri ordered her again, her eyes shining in a delirious fury and her hips driving forward harder and harder. “Tell her that her Mommy found someone better to fuck her!”

Tears were rolling down Crimson Viper’s cheeks as she spoke, but even she had lost track at that point whether they were signs of sadness or joy.

“La...Lauren honey!” Viper wailed, her breasts swinging wildly each time Juri drove the toy deep into her hole. “Mommy found someone that fucks her better than Daddy! She makes...makes her pussy so much happier!”

She was close; painfully close at that point. Juri had ruined her marriage in a single stroke of her fake cock, and had simply waltzed into her home and taken full ownership of her hole and her heart. Like Elena and Chun-Li before her, she was utterly powerless to resist the skills and the desires of Juri Han. She wasn’t fully broken until a wicked little thought slipped into Juri’s mind; however. While Crimson Viper held the picture over her face, gazing at the family she was already prepared to leave behind, Juri continued to thrust until she could sense that the redhead’s moment was near. As the edge of Viper’s peak drew ever closer she finally leaned down, and her lips moved to hiss idly at the very edge of the mother’s ear.

“...I bet she’ll look like you when she grows up.” Juri whispered, and licked her tongue against the edge of Viper’s ear. “I’ll be back to take her away from him in a few years, too.”

It struck Viper down to her very core; exposing the greatest weakness the agent had. Her pussy clenched almost instantly around the toy probing within her, and her voice erupted into a cry that mixed shame and delight in equal measure. Her cry continued to fill the room as Juri kept fucking her down to her depths; each strike making the bed creak as the sinister, spider-like woman wore the same sadistic grin across her features. As Crimson Viper continued to fall deeper and deeper into the depths of the most powerful orgasm of her life the framed photograph fell from her grasp; bouncing off of the bed and crashing down to the floor below. She was left gasping; staring up at the ceiling as a quivering and sweat-licked mess. The fight had been fucked out of her, and any resistance had been stripped away. She was indeed Juri’s in that moment, and the criminal could read as much in Viper’s glazed eyes.

She smirked, and slowly trailed her tongue across her lips as she arched a cocky brow.  
“Good pet.” She moved to lower her hand, offering her fingers to Viper. The redhead didn’t even hesitate to lick and kiss at the digits in frantic dedication and desperation; eagerly licking the trace of sweat and nectar from her touch and swallowing it down like a delicious wine. Crimson Viper had been the hardest and most tactical target Juri had set herself on acquiring, but she had fallen just like the rest. Like Chun-Li and Elena, she was now her dedicated pet that would do anything for just another sweet lick of pleasure.

Juri could hardly wait to get her home and show her off.

Before the two women left Crimson Viper’s home, the redhead had two last motherly duties to attend to. Two last actions to perform as the woman of the household. One was to raise the strap of a red leather leash and bind it across her own throat, pulling it until it was taut.

The other was to remove her wedding ring just as Juri had foretold, and leave it naked on the nightstand.

She had a better person to fuck her now, and a more satisfying life to lead.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Best Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a lovely collection of sluts Juri has put together! Unfortunately for Ibuki and Makoto, she wants more...

Seduction Engine  
Chapter 4: Best Friends Forever  
-By Drace Domino

“Why is she doing this?! Aren’t we supposed to be friends?!” Makoto’s voice was gruff and angry, as laced with juvenile rage as it was with surprise at the turn of events that had befallen them. The last thing she had expected during one of her training sessions with Ibuki was to suddenly face an interloper; a woman that crashed down in between them and started to attack them without the faintest hint of provocation. And she certainly hadn’t expected it to be their friend Elena.

“I don’t know, Makoto!” Ibuki shouted back as a flurry of Elena’s powerful kicks rained against her crossed arms, scooting her feet back against the floor as she held her blocking position. The little ninja girl’s brow was narrow and her teeth were clenched underneath her mask, looking for some semblance of a clue as to why Elena was behaving so oddly. It wasn’t like the sweet, tall, dark-skinned girl that they had come to know. To Elena, fighting was little more than an unpleasant consequence of her wonderful dancing, and she had never known the girl to simply pick a brawl for no reason. Hell, it had been hard enough to get her to spar in the past. But this? It was truly unsettling, and the only thing that made it more so was that Elena had yet to say a single word.

“Just keep her busy, I got this!” Makoto roared angrily as she took a furious stance, storing her energy and taking a long, deep breath. Between the two of them, Makoto was a woman of power just as Ibuki was one of speed. Though both girls were still young and their fighting career was yet mostly just getting started, there was little anyone could say to diminish the potential that they both had shown so far. They were going to be legends one day; just like Ryu and Sagat, the sort of amazing fighters that went down in the annals of history.

And Makoto wasn’t about to let Elena stop that. The young woman suddenly thrust herself forward with a fist tightly clenched, aiming at the slender Elena as she drove a fist ahead of her. It was her signature attack; a quick dash with surprising power, the pure essence of her well-trained karate skills. Elena was laying the heat against Ibuki’s defense in the split second before Makoto’s charge, and naturally the brash young woman expected it to be an easy knockout.

She was right about that part, but what she didn’t expect was that Elena was going to move. The elegant dancer slinked out of the way at the very last second, and Makoto’s momentum was too great to change mid-charge. She couldn’t stop herself as her fist flew forward against Ibuki’s already weakened defenses, and she struck her best friend far harder than she had ever done in training. It was enough to shatter Ibuki’s blocking stance and drive so hard into the ninja’s chest that the young woman went flying; launched towards the nearby wall of the dojo with a single heavy strike.

Makoto watched her fly with tears in the corners of her eyes. She always loved watching Ibuki leap around and soar through the air; it was something she had always been jealous of. Watching it happen in an ungraceful display brought forth by her own strike; however, was a far harder thing for Makoto to watch. Her throat tightened, and she very nearly called out to her dear friend that she had just accidentally knocked out.

She would’ve called out, had Elena not been on her instantly. The elegant and wiry bronze-skinned woman was already standing on her hands behind the girl, and one of those long, powerful, smooth legs wrapped up and locked the crook of her knee just underneath Makoto’s chin. The karate champion coughed as she felt her breath start to leave her; the powerful legs of the acrobatic Elena sapping her strength as she cut off her hair. The unusual stance made it hard for Makoto to counterattack, and the sheer shock of feeling her airway cut off sent shivers down her typically unbreakable resolve. And when Elena spoke, she only felt more weakness creep into her.

“You’ll have plenty of fun once you wake up, I promise!” It sounded just like her, as friendly and charming with the same accent that Makoto had often found so oddly endearing. “You will definitely enjoy your new life, my good friends!” So innocent. So sweet. Yet still choking her.

Makoto’s slumber came with ease, and far less violently than Ibuki’s. Before long she dropped to her knees and then all the way down, her face landing against the floor of the dojo. Once she fell Elena sighed contently and spun back up to her feet, laughing contently as she adjusted her revealing outfit and slipped a hand down to a tiny cell phone case attached to her makeshift belt. It was a quick job to dial, and once she heard the other end pick up her voice chirped up contently into the other end of the line.

“It is taken care of, Mistress, I am bringing you new friends!” She chirped happily, and gazed down at the two unconscious girls. “They will be at their new home soon!”

The bronze-skinned dancer was blushing an aroused hue to her cheeks as she slipped the cell phone back into the case, and reached down to collect her winnings. Two beautiful, young martial artists that had yet to discover anything even close to pleasure. 

Oh, how Elena would enjoy watching them dance around discovering it.

 

By the time Makoto opened her eyes, she already knew that she was in trouble. Her head was aching and her muscles were sore, and she very quickly recognized the feel of rope around both of her wrists, binding them squarely behind her back. Before she even looked around she could tell that she was naked; her clothing stripped away and her body clinging with a layer of light sweat, a result of the room feeling...warm, to say the least. As a well-trained master of karate she had learned some time ago to reach out with all of her senses, to not just merely rely on her vision to lead her actions. In that dark moment with her heart racing and fear creeping through her, those other senses painted a story so dark and menacing she was afraid to even let her eyes drift open. The warm texture to the room was also wet; damp from her sweat and something else pervasive, something in the air that clung to her flesh and made her skin crawl in a fashion she hadn’t felt before. The smell was hard for her to place but she quickly could find something close to it in her memory; it was distantly similar to the scent of her bed on nights when her young loneliness got to her.

On nights when all she had to keep herself company was her hand and a picture of Ibuki on her phone.

It was a sexual smell; thick and rich and utterly undeniable even though Makoto was so very inexperienced. And even if she had been bereft of the sense of smell, she still would’ve been able to tell something lewd was going on...if nothing else, the noise would’ve alerted her.

“Hahh...hahh...y-yes...yes please…” It was a female voice, and one intimately familiar with Makoto. Ibuki’s. It came against the backdrop of flesh slapping on flesh, and the steady slow grunts and heavy breathing of bodies under great exertion. It wasn’t too much unlike the thrill of combat in that fashion; sweat and strained muscles fused with hard work and desire. The smell of sweat and the thrill of adrenaline, only layered underneath a wet, lewd skin that made it so much more. The sound of Ibuki’s voice crying out in a pathetic whimper of a mewling whore forced Makoto’s eyes open whether she liked it or not, and what she saw sent trembles of madness through her heart even as it practically set her nethers aflame.

Elena was there, and she wasn’t alone as she was mercilessly fucking her beautiful Ibuki. Of all women Chun-Li, another one of the so-called legends of their craft, was working in tandem with Elena to take the young ninja in what Makoto could only possibly describe as an Ibuki sandwich. Chun-Li was laying on the floor while Elena was looming above, and pressed in between them was Ibuki, straddling the officer’s lap as she hung onto Elena’s shoulders, gyrating in between them. In the few seconds that followed Makoto’s eyes took in so much; the sight of a pair of strap-ons that Elena and Chun-Li were using to claim her best friend, the miles of naked flesh as all three women had been stripped down to nothing, and most troubling of all to Makoto’s fragile state...Ibuki’s smile. Enormous, wide, and drooling.

Makoto had never made her smile like that. She had never even been given the chance to. The gruff tomboy just stared for a long moment, watching as Elena and Chun-Li perfectly shared the tiny ninja that was split in between them. The toy coming from Chun-Li’s strap on was wedged deep inside of Ibuki’s ass, and when the girl was bounced off of it halfway Makoto was left reeling at just how large it was. She couldn’t even imagine ever taking something quite so big, but Ibuki was handling it not just with ease, but with a zealous glee that Makoto had never seen cross her face before. The tomboy swallowed nervously as she studied them; watching as Chun-Li’s hands went from grasping Ibuki’s small breasts to pulling at her long ponytail, making her head tilt back so Elena could lean in and lick across her sweat-clad throat. The dark-skinned dancer was beaming wide as she fucked steadily into Ibuki’s pussy, her own toy slightly larger than Chun-Li’s but moving within a smoother hole. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air, but it was only a dim orchestra compared to the noise of their moans and grunts. Ibuki in particular was a loud fuck for the pair of girls; she was young and full of energy, and had clearly never had her holes taken in such a fashion before. As she clung to Elena and rolled her hips in between her two new lesbian lovers, she didn’t hold her tongue and let loose with constant begging for more.

“My...my ass...harder in my ass!” She practically sobbed in desperation, and to reward her Chun-Li wrapped her arms tight around Ibuki’s waist, holding her as she gave a few hard pumps squarely into her rear. When the shock of the toy pushing in so deep against her core left Ibuki simply reeling, the drooling and stunned young woman begged for more from above. “My pussy, too! Fuck both my holes! It’s so good!”

Elena and Chun-Li exchanged a smile, and they proceeded to do just that. While their bodies drew into overdrive and they fucked back and forth against Ibuki’s tender holes the dancer leaned down, her lips finding Chun-Li’s own as they gave each other a lewd, spit-marked kiss. They shared a moment of intimacy and lust all while spearing the teenage slut in between their probing toys, and the entire time Makoto was helpless to do anything but watch.

The girl clenched her teeth from where she laid naked, and tugged again at the bindings holding her hands behind her back. The air was warm and laced heavily with the scent of sex, and as a result she wasn’t cold despite being completely stripped, but by the same token that might have simply been her anger. Anger at being beaten and stripped, anger at being bound, but most of all, anger of someone taking Ibuki before she had a chance to. She struggled and thrashed and tried to get up, only to find that rope had been slipped around her legs as well. Specifically around her bent knees; locking her ankles to her thighs and keeping her body spread and exposed. Just when Makoto was still piecing together her situation did she realize something new; something she hadn’t discovered before. So distracted she was by Ibuki’s desperate fucking and so hazy she was from the beating Elena had given them, she never even realized there was somebody underneath her.

Specifically, a spider waiting to bite.

“Quit wiggling and watch the show.” Juri’s voice was like venom against Makoto’s ear, and it was whispered to her with a seductively sultry tone. As she spoke her hands moved up and around the tomboy, caressing those fine muscles with the tips of her delicate fingers. As she graced Makoto with her touch she couldn’t resist teasing along the girl’s remarkably large and firm breasts, moving to pinch both of her nipples only to leave Makoto howling in surprise, shame, and just a trace of fear. While Makoto was still desperately trying to struggle and make a break for it, Juri licked her tongue against the edge of the girl’s earlobe, and whispered in a tender voice. “...you’ll get your chance to fuck her soon enough.”

If there were ever words that could calm Makoto, it was those. A depraved part of her forced her body to settle merely at the insinuation, her breathing still ragged and heavy but her eyes open wide as she looked behind her at her attacker. She recognized Juri from the rumors of other fighters; the sinister looking girl with the odd eye, her smile somewhere in between sexy and deadly. It was a chilling revelation to be naked in her arms, but Makoto had little recourse. Though the young woman still had fear racing in her, she spoke up and tried her best to be brave.

“Y...You better let us both go, you nutjob!” She barked, a pitiful gesture from a naked girl in a dark, sex-filled room. “You don’t know who you’re messing with!”

The laugh that came from Juri was delightful and sweet, almost to the point that it betrayed the wickedness rolling around within her. She grinned wide as one of her hands moved up into Makoto’s shaggy black locks, and she pulled tight to force the girl’s gaze over to where Ibuki was still getting fucked. The screams from the sandwiched ninja slut started to fade away as Juri’s voice took the lead, whispering hotly against Makoto’s neck as she pressed in close. Her own naked form was squeezed tight underneath the muscled tomboy, and she slid one hand forward to hook two of her fingers and push them slowly into the girl’s firm, wet slit. Makoto hissed from surprise and violation as she was suddenly pierced; and her teeth clenched as she trembled from fury and arousal while Juri spoke with such sweet, delicious venom.

“I know I’m messing with a couple of young sluts being taught what they really are.” Juri hissed, and licked her lips hungrily. “Just like Elena and Chun-Li, and the redhead I have tied up upstairs with a vibrator locked in her ass.” She giggled at the thought, simply imagining what her latest acquisition was going through in her still-training stages. She dismissed the thoughts just as quickly, knowing that she had two new recruits in that basement that desperately needed her attention, guidance, and affection. “I can feel how tight you are, girl...and I bet you sure like seeing her be used like that. Don’t you?” While she spoke her two fingers inside of Makoto continued to tease, and her thumb finally slipped upward, moving to batter lightly against the girl’s clit. She rolled her thumb smoothly back and forth; letting the nectar-slickened digit tease and delight Makoto’s hood, sending more and more shivers down the muscled girl’s body. When she mentioned Ibuki she could feel Makoto’s pussy tighten, and it told the sinister Juri all she needed to know.

They were practically as good as broken; both of them. It was just a matter of sealing the deal.

Juri rolled her hips forward, pushing Makoto’s up into her fingers a little more. As she moved up she could feel the girl’s deepest walls tighten around her digits, so fiercely that she could only barely move them back and forth inside of her. A short glance to the side to look at Makoto’s face revealed to Juri everything she was hoping to see; a look of distant lust in the girl’s eyes, a bit of drool running from the corner of her chin, and her teeth clenched as she stared ahead in frantic desperation. She needed this every bit as much as Ibuki, and Juri had every intention of giving it to her.

“Go ahead, cum for me, slut.” Juri hissed into Makoto’s ear, her fingers working faster and faster. “Watch your best friend get fucked with me, and let me feel how much you love seeing it.” And with that Juri moved her head forward so close that she could brush her cheek to Makoto’s, their hair entangling as she loomed behind her, fingering her frantically while together they watched Ibuki’s rough double penetration. Elena and Chun-Li hadn’t slowed down in their violating claiming of Ibuki; if anything the two women had gotten even more vigorous. Chun-Li had lifted her hips up and was bending her knees to bring Ibuki forward even further, and each shift of their two strapped-on cocks pierced the tiny ninja deep and to her very core. The three were moaning frantically now, none more than Ibuki herself. The lithe ninja was very near the edge of a frantic climax, and when it finally came her voice filled the basement dungeon with a stunning cry of joyous release.

And it was seeing it happen that made Makoto break. The muscled young woman was a tough girl by any estimations; she had always been strong and stubborn and hard headed under the very softest of descriptions. But seeing Ibuki cum while pierced from both ends, seeing her scream and clench against the naked Elena, watching her lick the sweat from Chun-Li’s neck...it was all too much to bear. Makoto’s body tightened against the two fingers wiggling inside of her, and she suddenly tightened all of her muscles, her body recoiling fiercely as she climaxed. It surprised even Juri for several reasons. She knew the girl was tough, but she didn’t expect her to be so strong that the rope wrapped around her ankles and thighs would suddenly be snapped like ribbons. She knew the girl was excited, but she didn’t expect the torrential squirt that soon erupted from her slit. Juri’s hand was pushed aside as Makoto’s muscles responded to her climax, her legs suddenly ripping free of her bindings while her pussy fired a stream of sudden release. It was a hell of a squirt that made its way triumphantly over to the other three women in the room; showering against Elena’s bronzed skin and Ibuki’s tiny breasts with its glaze. The other three girls all moaned and watched in excitement as they saw the breaking of Makoto, and when the girl’s moment finally ended she slumped against Juri helpless once more, sweating and breathing heavy, and her hands still bound behind her back.

But not for long. Juri smiled as she moved her hands lower, grabbing the bindings around Makoto’s wrists and freeing her with a swift tug. Afterwards she pushed the girl off of her lap to let her roll to the cold floor below her, letting her lay near where Chun-Li continued to cradle Ibuki. Chun-Li held the little ninja close until she saw a nod from Juri, at which point she and Elena finally released the bare ninja, letting her drop alongside her friend. A moment later Juri stood watching the two captive fighters; Elena and Chun-Li flanking her on either side, all of them watching to see just what Makoto and Ibuki would do.

There was a long moment in which the exhausted, sweaty, squirt-covered girls struggled to catch their breath. They were both laying on the cold concrete completely naked, but neither one of them seemed uncomfortable in the least. While Juri and her army studied them with intense interest, Makoto groaned gently, and turned her head to look towards Ibuki. The ninja’s long ponytail was a wet mess tangled across her shoulder, and her cheeks were still rosy and soft from her recent exhaustive penetrations. She was practically glowing from her climax; however, and there was still a young beauty that no basement could rob from her. Makoto twitched a little, and her muscles tightened as she started to pull herself up.

Juri just watched with delight, her arms folded across her naked chest as she gave Makoto the freedom to reach for her best friend. Makoto was wordless as her strong hands reached out for Ibuki, and she gave the tiny girl no choice in the matter as she fiercely gripped her, pulling her in close enough to drive a powerful kiss against her parted mouth. Ibuki whimpered as she was kissed but she didn’t resist for a second, and soon the tough tomboy cradled her more dainty ninja lover against her, their bodies covered in sweat and release, their mouths joined in a fierce and constant passion. Ibuki’s hands moved to wrap around Makoto’s shoulders and in turn was gripped even tighter, their tongues dancing as their eyes closed, relishing in a moment of lewd romance. Though Makoto had hated Juri only mere moments ago, she was realizing as the seconds passed that the sinister woman had given her something she never would’ve had the bravery for on her own. She clenched her naked body tight to Ibuki’s, exploring her tiny frame with her open, strong hands, and drinking down every taste of her. There was something a bit off about the kiss; a flavor that she couldn’t quite place until she pondered it a little further.

It was Ibuki’s kiss, only flavored with a few different women’s pussies. Likely “kisses” that Ibuki had given while Makoto was still unconscious. The thrill of the realization only made Makoto press in harder and hungrier, her hands locking in tight against Ibuki’s ass and drawing the young woman closer against her. She licked the flavor of Elena and Chun-Li from Ibuki’s lips and pulled a fist into the girl’s hair, grabbing her ponytail and tugging it fiercely, long enough to yank her head back. She repeated Elena’s gesture from earlier; kissing up and down along Ibuki’s slender throat, her tongue and her lips eager to taste every last part of the woman she had longed to be with for far too long. A woman she only now had because Juri and her wicked harem of battle-ready sluts. A harem she was now a part of.

Makoto and Ibuki were too wrapped up in each other to realize that the other three women were soon descending upon them, moving in against the reunited friends. Though there was an impulse within Makoto to keep her grip strong on the naked Ibuki she was powerless to resist the allure of Elena’s hands on her bare back, peeling her away while Chun-Li moved to take Ibuki from her. The two girls weren’t split very far; however, soon moved to both kneel on the cold concrete ground, facing each other and looking into one another’s eyes. At least...for a moment. Makoto had only barely caught Ibuki’s gaze before another figure made the scene between them; Juri standing in between the two girls while she moved a hand back to the side of her rear. With her ass facing Makoto and her pussy facing Ibuki the sinister woman smirked, and spread her rear a little as she waited for her other pets to take control.

It was clear that this was a moment of tribute; of Juri’s two new young lovers truly entering the fold. It was likely that Makoto was going to throw her head forward and willingly service Juri’s ass of her own volition, but before she had the chance Elena’s hands dropped into her black locks, pushing her head forward and removing her choice from the equation. Makoto’s body tensed and her muscles clenched as she was suddenly pressed in; her mouth met against Juri’s spread ass and her tongue flashing out as if on instinct. She couldn’t see much beyond the curve of Juri’s rear but by the sounds coming from the other side she could only imagine that Ibuki had been pushed into a similar situation, made to suck against Juri’s hood by Chun-Li’s strong grasp.

The sinister woman gave a content sigh, and smoothed her hands up and down her body, caressing her own breasts before letting her hands drop into each girl’s respective hair. Her fingers twined in the shaggy, messy locks of Makoto at the same time as her other hand gripped Ibuki’s ponytail, making sure to offer the two girls guidance as they worked so diligently at her slit. A deep sigh shuddered through her as she felt their tongues working as best they could; flickering at her hood and her ass and trying their best to pay homage to their new mistress. They were inexperienced, but they’d learn...they’d both have plenty of opportunities for that. While the two girls continued servicing Juri Makoto finally let a hand reach out; daring to stretch her grip over towards Ibuki’s so she might take the young woman’s hand in her own. Before long their fingers were interlocked and they were holding gently to each other, their tongues still rapidly working while two other women continued to control their heads. Their dignity and their pride had been stripped away from them, but in return they not only had each other, but a larger family they would soon learn much, much more about.

“Elena, go check on the slut upstairs.” Juri demanded, glancing behind her bare shoulder to the bronze-skinned girl. She licked her lips pointedly, and gave a sigh of contentment as she felt Makoto’s tongue strike a sensitive note within her ass. “Mmm...turn the vibrator up a few notches. If she’s crying again, turn it up all the way.”

“Yes, Mistress, I will punish her properly!” Elena’s enthusiasm never failed to be infectious, and Juri beamed as her dark-skinned lovely practically bounced up the stairs of the basement. It wasn’t long before she went upstairs that Juri could hear a slap of a hand on a firm, pale ass, and a subsequent scream through a gag. It seemed like Elena was delighting in being Crimson Viper’s caretaker already. With Elena upstairs and Makoto and Ibuki occupied servicing Juri’s ass and pussy, it left Chun-Li alone to move to her mistress’ side and stand by her. When she did Juri closed an arm about her lovely officer, and shuddered sweetly while the two teenagers on the floor continued to lick at her.

“You performed well for me today.” Juri praised her first and finest submissive, one hand moving out to tease her fingers across Chun-Li’s toned belly. She let the digit trace around her belly button, continuing until she felt the woman shudder in her grip. A bright smile came to Juri’s cruel lips, and she leaned in just close enough to lick against Chun-Li’s ear. Her whisper was soft and sinister, but laced with just the sort of lewd cruelty that Chun-Li had come to relish in. “Your friend Cammy will be joining us soon. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, slut?”

Chun-Li’s entire body shuddered at the thought, and she bit down on her bottom lip. Over the sound of eager licking of two wet holes she quickly nodded, her cheeks darkening as she felt Juri’s fingers continue to dance across her toned, sensitive belly. For a moment her breathing hitched in her throat as she pondered the mere idea; Cammy’s spectacularly flawless ass underneath the touch of her mistress. A toy for them all to use, perhaps even herself if the mistress gave her permission. It was enough to make Chun-Li’s throat dry at the same time it made her nethers moist.

“...y-yes, Mistress.” She nodded gently, and moved in with her forehead to nuzzle it against Juri’s throat. Of all of the girls that had been brought in under Juri’s guidance, Chun-Li had been the favored pet. The most affectionate and even needy; the one that could barely make due without her mistress’ guidance and control. She had earned her spot at the foot of Juri’s bed, and would truly be lost without it. As she buried her face in against Juri’s throat she gave a tiny whimper, rubbing her naked body up and down against Juri’s own. “I love you, Mistress...you’re so good to us…”

“I know, slut.” Juri offered in acceptance of Chun-Li’s praise, and gave a large grin. She never returned the words to Chun-Li, no matter how many times they were whispered against her sweat-slickened flesh. It was something she yet held over the former officer, something to keep Chun-Li hungry and desperate. Juri just beamed, and her and lowered to give Chun-Li’s ass a tight squeeze as she whispered against her once more. She wouldn’t tell Chun-Li she loved her, but she’d certain give her something in consolation for her loyalty. “These two new whores need to be trained, Chun-Li. I want you to teach them how to eat pussy. Because this one-” She yanked at Ibuki’s ponytail, pulling the girls red-cheeked face up to look at them. As she did so ribbons of her nectar were connected to Ibuki’s lips, showing just how wet and spit-soaked she had gotten her. Despite how she was clearly enjoying the treatment, Juri couldn’t help but let words drip from her tongue like venom. “-this one needs work.”

With that, Juri loomed just overhead Ibuki’s mouth, and pursed her lips. A large wad of spit fell from her mouth squarely onto Ibuki’s waiting tongue, and the ninja girl didn’t hesitate to close her mouth and swallow. As Juri released her ponytail Ibuki went right back to eating pussy, regardless of her new mistress claiming that she needed practice. Meanwhile Makoto was still licking away at her ass, and Juri gestured behind her to comment on the girl.

“As for the stubborn one, she’s not bad, but I’m not convinced she’s been broken in.” Her words were thoughtful and calm, and she measured her gaze towards Chun-Li. “You’ll make sure she’s more obedient next time I play with her, yes dear?”

“Yes, Mistress, I promise!” Chun-Li beamed, and continued to nuzzle against Juri’s chest. She looped her arms around her mistress’ waist and hugged her tight, continuing to listen to the melody of two teenager’s tongues on a pair of holes. It was a song she could only appreciate now that she had been broken in herself, and she was deliriously happy for the change in outlook. Juri just grinned at Chun-Li’s loyalty, and slipped an arm around the girl to hold her a little closer. While the two new sluts finished her off she’d let Chun-Li rest there and experience it with her; as a kind mistress she couldn’t deny Chun-Li the chance to watch her cum. She even moved her head in close, and teased her lips just past Chun-Li’s, sharing the girl’s breath and watching her squirm as the kiss only barely missed her mouth.

“...you want to kiss me, pet?” The wicked young woman teased, and the audible whimper from Chun-Li was intoxicating in its desperation. “You think I want a whore’s mouth on all three of my holes…?”

“...p...please...please Mistress…” Chun-Li whimpered, licking her lips and pushing a little closer. She didn’t dare go in for the kiss herself; knowing that presuming to just take it would only end in a harsh punishment. Still, she was craving it, yearning for it, and knowing that her Mistress was being serviced so diligently only made her want it more. She wanted to kiss her Mistress while she came, to feel her tongue twitch in her mouth when it all happened. Chun-Li’s free hand even lowered down to Ibuki’s hair, and she started to pull the girl’s head in a little tighter against Juri’s lap, hoping to usher the moment forward. “I...I’ve been good, Mistress…”

“Hmm.” Juri smirked, and let the question hang in the air for some time. She forced Chun-Li to fidget in infatuated discomfort as she started to relish the mouths of her new sluts; the muscled tomboy and her lithe ninja lover. Accommodations would need to be made for the two of them, and they were already performing well enough that Juri had decided to give them a room together. A chance for the two to explore their newfound naked bliss in deeper focus, a chance to become even more enchanted by the delights they could offer each other. At least until Chun-Li slipped into their room to train them and break them, all for her Mistress’ glory. The tongue working at her ass was ravenous, and Juri shuddered in delight from it. Just as Ibuki was already a pussy-hungry tramp, Makoto had clearly found a fixation on ass, for she was doing it far better than Juri would have expected from a first timer. Two fine additions to her harem, for sure.

Chun-Li was still waiting for her kiss, and it didn’t come until the very last second. The former officer was hanging her head in a dejected state by the time Juri’s climax started to hit, and when it did the sinister girl snapped her head forward and took from Chun-Li’s mouth anything that she wanted. Their lips crushed together and her tongue battered her submissive’s, tasting her long and deep while her lithe, naked body trembled in release. The tongues at her ass and pussy drove her easily over the edge, and with her loyal Chun-Li pressed in naked against her, it was an easy flow into a steady stream of content climaxes. Ibuki’s mouth was treated to a squirt that dashed across her tongue and cheeks, and as it pulled away from her new Mistress’ slit she was quickly yanked forward; pulled underneath Juri’s legs as Makoto simply couldn’t wait for another kiss. There she held Ibuki’s head, just underneath Juri’s ass as she kissed her long and deep, the two girls sharing the various flavors they had learned of.

While the two were kissing Juri was still quite occupied and content with Chun-Li’s mouth, and when she released it she didn’t do so gently. She bit down on Chun-Li’s tongue for daring to drift past her own teeth and into her mistress’ mouth, and she held the clamping bite down just until she heard her favorite pet give a pathetic whimper. When the kiss broke the slender, sinister woman moved a hand up to brush her fingers through the front of Chun-Li’s hair, and she took a deep, aroused breath as she spoke.

“Get these whores cleaned up and put them in a room together.” She demanded simply, and gave Chun-Li a slap on the ass to remind the girl of her authority. “Then I expect you in bed and ready to get fucked. Watching you and Elena work the tiny one over made me hungry to tear into something sweet for myself.” She purred as Chun-Li was left with a shuddering nod, and Juri elegantly turned on a heel to begin walking her way out of the basement. She gave both of her two new sluts, still frantically kissing each other, a pat on the head as she started to make her way towards the stairs.

Two new additions, and more still to come. Juri licked her lips as she kept walking, her heart racing as she imagined her next two targets. She wasn’t lying to Chun-Li about Cammy, though the special forces agent wasn’t the next target. Cammy would be a present for Chun-Li, a gift for a loyal pet. But the next girl...the next girl was strictly for her. A present Juri would give to herself.

After all, she worked very hard, and she deserved the best.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juri's had her eyes on Sakura for some time. She's a little bundle of youthful energy, so what mistress wouldn't want that in her harem? Sneaking undercover as just another schoolgirl at Sakura's school, Juri soon realizes that the young woman might have a defense against her charms that she didn't ever expect...

Seduction Engine  
Chapter 5: Sleepover  
-By Drace Domino

Some targets required a gentler hand. While Chun-Li had been drugged and fucked into submission and the other women in Juri’s stable had their own requirements for conquest, sometimes a steady, hard hand simply wasn’t called for. It was all a matter of tailoring the style to the slut, as Juri explained it to Chun-Li that evening before leaving the others in the shared custody of her and Elena. Together the two of them would be permitted free reign over the holes of Crimson Viper, Ibuki, and Makoto, at least until the mistress returned with her newest acquisition. One that Juri Han had been looking forward to for quite some time, and had finally, at long last, developed a plan of attack.

It wasn’t a woman that she could simply break to her will; and some might even argue she wasn’t a woman at all so much as a teenaged girl. Sakura Kasugano had caught Juri’s eye what felt like years ago; drawn in by the girl’s enthusiasm and her sheer level of wild energy. She was a friendly young thing that seemed to form bonds everywhere she went, though much to Juri’s chagrin the young woman had somehow grown fascinated with one of the dullest members of the world’s fighting circuit. It was an unfortunate obsession that Juri was sure she would break her newest target of, but before she even dwelled on dismantling her obsessions she needed to infiltrate. To get in close with her, to earn her trust, and to come at her from a direction that even Juri didn’t have much experience in. The idea of this newest target filled Juri with a level of heady excitement the sinister young woman could barely contain, and her hands were practically trembling as she got ready for the start of her plan. For Sakura, she was going to go further than she ever had to claim a prize, and she hoped that the pretty young girl was worth it. Besides...though the schoolgirl skirt looked ridiculous on her, it made her ass look amazing. 

Juri looked at herself in the mirror of the high school bathroom, studying her body in the standard school uniform all the girls wore. A pleated blue skirt that only barely came down below the level of her rear, and white socks pulled up halfway up her calves, leading into simple black shoes. A fanciful top was marked with the color of a bright blue bow at the chest, and Juri had strived to look remarkably innocent in her costume. Her black hair had been pulled from its buns and straightened down the back of her head in long tresses, and to further enhance her disguise she wore a pair of simple eyeglasses with blank lenses. Though her impressive figure certainly didn’t quite fit the style of the shy nerd she was posing as, it was a decent enough disguise. Perhaps not enough to fool the critical gaze of someone like Cammy or a pre-broken Chun-Li, but she surmised it would be enough to trick a sweetly naive schoolgirl.

At least long enough to show her the way to something better than she knew. Juri licked her lips, and took a long, deep breath as she gazed in the mirror. The hunger to get at her prize was great, but she forced herself to focus. This...was going to be the trickiest of her prizes yet.

 

“Class, I’d like you all to meet Mayu, she’s a new student.” The middle-aged teacher stood before his class of seniors, gesturing towards Juri. The seemingly shy yet sinister woman bowed her head respectfully, and her gaze glanced across the classroom to the face of young people before her. Sure, there were plenty of attractive young women in the final year of high school, but her eyes fell on the short-haired tomboy sitting in the back, idly drawing on an open tablet. As the class greeted her Juri barely paid them or the teacher any heed, and instead began to walk forward across the class. She said nothing as she brushed past Sakura’s desk only to take the empty one just behind her, an action that practically made the teacher go cross eyed from her boldness.

“Ah...well, good, Mayu, have a seat.” He chuckled a bit, and gazed back towards the class. “All right, everyone, now where we left off yesterday-”

Juri only assumed the teacher kept speaking after that, because frankly she didn’t hear another thing he said. Instead her attention was immediately drawn to Sakura sitting before her, and her eyes even drifted to take a peek at what she was drawing. A rather poor rendition of a certain bandana-wearing fighter, and Juri couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Still...it was an in. An opportunity.

A brief tap on the shoulder, followed by the softest and lightest of whispers.

“Is that Ryu?” Juri asked softly, sounding utterly fascinated by a man she couldn’t possibly be more bored by. “He’s great! You’re an awesome artist!”

Sakura glanced back at the sound of Ryu’s name, and quickly processed that she had met another fan. She had that brief second to recognize the new student Mayu for the wicked Juri Han, and utterly failed almost instantly. Her eyes were bright and shining and she smiled wide to Juri, her dark brown locks dangling before her forehead as she spoke up with a whispered joy.

“It sure is! I know him! I’m kind of his apprentice, you might say!” Sakura was beaming with pride, her cheeks red at the mere mention of her fascination. “Not just anyone knows about him, I’m impressed!” Juri simply smirked, and licked her tongue idly across her teeth. And just like that, Sakura had made a new friend while Juri took another step closer to a new slut to add to her stable.

From that moment, it had been exceedingly easy for Juri to win Sakura over. Under the guise of the shy new girl Mayu, she infiltrated squarely into Sakura’s graces and trust, without the young fighter realizing who she was even for an instant. It was almost shockingly easy to the wicked and sinister Juri, but she wasn’t about to let the opportunity pass her by. The rare marriage of naivety and fuckable cuteness only came around once in a while, and this time it had practically fallen into her lap.

The two made fast friends as soon as that class was over, drifting easily into a shared lunch break. Sakura was delightfully surprised to see that her new friend shared most of her classes, and she took it upon herself to make sure Mayu knew all the ropes. The best seats. The best teachers. The perfect places to sneak off and take a nap. Through it all Juri continued the fiction of Mayu with a soft blush and an occasional adjusting of her glasses, always looking sweet and timid and never failing to be a cute and kind friend. And by the time evening rolled around, Sakura was making everything all too easy for her.

“Hey, I have a great idea, Mayu!” Sakura beamed after their final class, while the two girls walked side-by-side from the school. “I never even got around to telling you half of the important stuff you need to know. We should totally have a sleepover!”

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Juri beamed brightly, her cheeks a bit dark as she pondered Sakura’s remarkable naivety. “Could you tell me more about your adventures with the fighting circuit people?”

“For sure.” A bright giggle came from Sakura, as she gestured towards herself with a thumb. “I’ll tell you all about training with Hibiki-san, and my friends Elena and Ibuki and Makoto, and just...oh, there’s so much to show you!”

Juri grinned, and licked her lips as she followed along behind Sakura. The young woman was completely oblivious that by now, the three women she mentioned were likely naked and sweaty in a pile of flesh, dominated and punished by a Chun-Li she trained herself. Though Sakura seemed to think she was the one that had plenty to share, Juri could only smirk and struggle to contain her excitement. The little thing had no idea just what was in store for her.

 

It was later that night that Juri Han sat on the floor of Sakura’s bedroom, looking around at the girl’s childish trinkets and posters. She had just spent the past few hours spending time with her new friend, having dinner with the girl’s parents and continuing to tell them stories about her own imaginary exploits, the life of the timid Mayu. Now she was sitting there with her long black hair straightened and her glasses perfectly poised on her nose, dressed in what Juri could only describe as...one of the most ridiculous things she had ever worn, outside of the schoolgirl skirt earlier that day. A full set of dull blue pajamas were stretched across her figure; a button-up shirt and a pair of cotton pants that ended with wide cuffs at the ankles. It was soft and admittedly comfortable, but it was a stark contrast from how Juri usually slept: naked on top of a pile of sweaty, loyal sluts.

If all went well, that’d be how she slept that night, too.

Her head lifted when she heard movement from Sakura’s bathroom, and watched as the door opened to reveal the young girl smiling sweetly to her new friend. She was dressed surprisingly more revealing than Mayu herself, a simple white T-shirt that was just short enough to leave a part of her belly exposed, and from there...panties. Just panties. Bright blue ones with a few white starbursts on them; cute to say the least. Juri couldn’t help but find herself openly staring at the girl until Sakura finally moved to sit down next to her friend, beaming. Sakura’s body language conveyed that she found it just a casual thing; two girls having a sleepover having no need for formal pants. After all, there weren’t any boys there, what did she have to worry about? Juri’s throat tightened, and she could feel her tongue straining within her mouth, already desperate to have a taste of pure, adorable nativity.

“I’m glad you’re going to my school, Mayu. You’re really nice.” Sakura beamed, and gave her friend a thumbs up. “And I don’t know any girls that can match me playing Reality Fighter Hyper 3!”

“I’ve got a lot of practice!” The girl known as Mayu responded with a smile, and moved a hand forward. She was bold in her motion, her bare hand moving out and dropping briefly across the girl’s bare knee. There her hand lingered, just long enough to get a feel, a sweet caress of her new friend’s flesh. She didn’t let her hand stay long enough to clue Sakura in to her plan, but it remained there for enough time to put the pleasure of it into Sakura’s mind. To let her know how good it felt when slender, clever fingers brushed across her naked flesh. “I’m glad, too. I never thought I’d make a friend my first day of school, but you’re just...well...gosh, Sakura, you’re just so cool.” The fake blush and allowing her glasses to slip down to the tip of her nose was a nice touch, if Juri did say so herself.

“Aww, Mayu, you’re the sweetest.” Sakura beamed, and stretched an arm out to grab Juri’s shoulders, giving her a little squeeze and a half-hug. Even after they parted she left the lingering scent of her shampoo nearby, and Juri’s cheeks darkened without the sinister woman’s consent or even knowledge. “Truth be told, I don’t really have that many friends. I mean...I do, just not nearby.”

“Really?” Juri’s brow bent inward, looking at her friend fondly, sweetly. “I would’ve thought you’d have lots. You’re the most awesome girl in school.”

“Well, I am, but you’re the only one that knows that!” Sakura blushed, and her expression grew a little somber. “I mean, there’s Hinata, but she goes to another school. And Blanka and Hibiki-san, and...well...I guess it’s nice having someone nearby. Not quite so lonely.”

“...I’m glad I’m here, too.” Juri offered, her eyes squinting a bit at the light hanging overhead. She averted her eyes from the girl, partly simply so she didn’t have to see that sad look on Sakura’s face. She’d be smiling soon enough, but before that moment came Juri couldn’t help but to find the girl’s sorrow somehow...distasteful. She moved a hand out again to once more pat the girl’s bare knee, her fingers coiling around it gently as she offered her voice out in a comforting tone. “It’s probably time for bed. Although, while you were in the bathroom I just remembered...I forgot my sleeping bag, so…”

“That’s okay, you can sleep in my bed!” Just like that, the somber moment was washed from Sakura’s expression, replaced almost immediately by a rush wave of beautiful, naive bliss. She was smiling wide as she held Juri’s shoulder in a hand, grinning at her friend with a fond appreciation shining in her eyes. “It’s big enough for the both of us, I promise!”

Juri took a deep, almost shuddering breath as she gazed at her new friend. That blend of innocence, sweetness, and kindness all rolled into a tiny package wearing a T-shirt and panties. The little slip of a thing was perfect.

Juri and Sakura were giggling as they both slipped underneath the warm covers of Sakura’s bed; the more innocent of the two reaching over to shut the light off just before they did. The chill of the room suddenly felt far more harsh and the warm blanket more inviting than Juri had expected, and as she slid underneath it with her cotton pajamas she could feel a savoring heat cross her body. The tiny twin bed was only barely big enough for both girls despite Sakura’s insistence to the contrary, but Juri didn’t mind one bit. From the very beginning she could feel the tiny young woman beside her getting into position, stretching out and getting comfortable with a satisfying smack of her lips.

Juri laid there for a long moment completely still and silent, staring up at the ceiling as she let her enhanced vision get more accustomed to the dark. Her hands were folded politely on the top rim of the covers and she was breathing slowly and steadily; the breathing of a highly trained assassin and warrior that was afraid of nothing. The figure beside her was a wiggly one if nothing else; it wasn’t until moments later that Sakura finally managed to get comfortable. From her back to her stomach she tossed and turned, from facing Juri to finally settling on resting on her side with her back to the undercover seductress. As she got herself comfortable at long last she gave a content sigh, and Juri was left dwelling on the fact that Sakura’s tight, practically perfect rump was pushed against her hip.

“Ah...so warm.” Sakura murmured, and Juri glanced over to see the adorable position the girl was in. Blanket pulled up to her neckline, with just her mop of dark brown hair hanging out over the top. She had pulled her knees in tight against her chest and her arms were hidden under the blanket, likely tucked in as close and as cutely as she possibly could. Despite herself, Juri felt a smile of appreciation cross over her lips that went beyond her typical admiration of Sakura’s fuckable ass and small, slappable breasts. There was something else there, something that she appreciated within her that didn’t even show up on the radar from her other pets. When Sakura’s voice chimed in once more it snapped Juri back to reality; forcing the woman to blink in surprise and as she heard her. “Well, goodnight Mayu! It was super awesome getting to know you today!”

“Ah...you too, Sakura. You too.” Juri pondered the moment, studying the mop of brown hair dangling before her. The young woman was a creature altogether unlike that which Juri was accustomed to; Chun-Li might have been inexperienced but Sakura was downright innocent. Pure to the finest, most distilled properties. It was tremendously tempting to the hungry Juri, and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to resist her most base instincts for long. Even though, in a shocking realization, part of her almost wanted to.

A small part, of course, and nowhere near as powerful of one as her lust.

The older of the two women let the moment linger before she made her move, turning to what felt like a natural roll of her body as she moved to slide behind Sakura. The young girl’s rump settled against Juri’s lap as she got comfortable, and it was a fluid, subtle gesture that brought Juri’s arm forward, wrapping it around the waist of her new, sweet friend underneath the covers. She could feel Sakura’s body tense up almost instantly from the affection; likely not knowing how to respond to the feel of someone pressing against her rear, or how to react when slender, clever fingers danced across the front of her belly through her shirt. Her trepidation only increased as Juri continued to prowl, drifting in so that her chest pushed against Sakura’s back, and her mouth finally leaned in close enough to take a sweet, faint taste of the back of the girl’s neck. Just a brush of her lips with the faintest hint of her tongue, delivered just underneath that enticing tomboy’s hair. As she offered it her arm tightened around Sakura’s waist; only partly to stop her from retreating, mostly simply because Juri yearned to hold her closer.

“M...Mayu, what are…” Sakura sounded nervous and just a bit frightened, but her response wasn’t one of disgust or even dislike. It was the voice of a young woman that had never experimented before, and moreover, the voice of a curious mind. Juri’s smile spread as she teased another kiss past Sakura’s neckline, and this time she let a whisper carry a warm breath across the girl’s flesh, starting at her throat and dancing over her chin.

“Shh, it’s okay, Sakura.” She murmured in her softest and sweetest tone, hoping to convince the girl of her sweet intentions. Hoping to make it easy for her, smooth and natural, and maybe even romantic. “You like me, don’t you…?”

“Y-You’re really cool but I don’t think I like gi-ohhhhh…” Sakura trembled from another kiss, this one longer and drawn out, delivered smoothly against her throat. Juri’s lips closed around the girl’s flesh and let her tongue trace back and forth, smooth and sweet, while her arms entangled the girl tighter. The arm about Sakura’s waist not only tightened but her hand slid just underneath the hem of her shirt, finding a place to stroke her fingers against the girl’s flat, cute belly. To enhance her seduction of the girl one of her elegant legs lifted and crossed over Sakura’s, smoothing the cotton of her pajamas to the girl’s bare calves, and further trapping her. As Sakura shuddered from arousal her young body didn’t fully understand just yet, Juri could only grin.

Silly girl. How could she ever have known if she liked girls or not until Juri Han decided for her?

“I’ll stop if you tell me too.” Juri whispered, knowing that the girl wouldn’t be calling that bluff. She knew as much in part thanks to her next step, which pushed her head forward just enough to steal a kiss against the corner of Sakura’s lips. It was teasing an inviting, practically begging the tomboy’s head to lean back and meet her own. One kiss, and another, and a third that lingered for seconds finally drew Sakura’s head back with a faint gasp, and from there the young martial artist’s fate was sealed. From the second Juri’s lips pressed against Sakura’s and their high school romance began, any resistance the younger fighter might have had completely crumbled.

Juri smiled through the kiss as she first tasted Sakura’s tongue on her own; moving slowly and sweetly, still learning the curves of kissing another person. The younger of the two girls was trembling with every passing second, and Juri as the kind and considerate person she was made sure to ease Sakura as much as she could. The smoothing of her fingers down the girl’s flat stomach helped to pull Sakura onto her back as she breathed deeply and soothingly, and the slow and sweet kiss continued as their warmth soon joined underneath the covers. Sakura whimpered into the tiny kiss and her hands moved up to hold against Juri in turn; one hand gripping one of the woman’s shoulders while the other slid into her dark locks of long black hair, getting lost therein. Once the young woman showed such enthusiasm Juri couldn’t help but tremble from a very intimate part of her; her hips arching forward and her moan increasing as their tongues continued to slowly, subtly dance.

While the two made out in blissful glee Juri’s hand finally started to explore; leaving Sakura’s shirt pulled up to keep her belly exposed, but then drifting down to where her pantyline remained. She could feel the beautiful young thing tremble in her arms as she finally slinked her fingers underneath the delicate hem, and she smoothed her digits across the front of a fine layer of trimmed hair, only to feel a wet warmth underneath. She kept her palm there gently at first; holding the girl’s sex as she writhed and whimpered in her grip, and it wasn’t until she felt Sakura shudder in delight did she finally break the kiss.

A thin ribbon of spit connected their lips as she gazed down at the other woman, and her oftentimes sinister smile was softer in that moment; showing a compassion and a grace that usually wasn’t attributed to a woman that had such a wicked capacity. The blushing cheeks of Sakura drew out the red in Juri’s own, and as she spoke her voice was light and sweet, complete with the gentle petting that now pinched against the fabric of Sakura’s bright panties.

“You must be the softest thing in the world…” Juri whispered as she licked her lips, looming in close to gaze at her new friend. The words would’ve been an insult to most fighters, but in that moment it was meant as nothing but wonderful praise. Juri could feel the front of her fingertips slicken from Sakura’s nectar, and it forced the woman to bite down on her bottom lip, trembling before she could continue. “...does it feel nice, Sakura?”

“Mmnng...hahhh…” Sakura wasn’t one for talking in that moment, her cheeks a burning bright red and her entire body a coiled little muscle of delight. Since she couldn’t give Juri the answer she wanted she simply snatched her arms out once more, taking the woman’s shoulders and yanking her forward. She managed to blurt out something or another that Juri could only barely hear before their lips crushed together once more, and Sakura practically begged for more attention against her pink, writhing tongue. “Kiss me more more more!”

Her enthusiasm was noted by Juri, and the older woman swooned as she showed such excitement. It was a natural progression to tease the waters of Sakura’s warmth with a single finger, and then a second when the girl’s thighs started to naturally and slowly spread. Inch by inch she was parting herself for her new friend, hungry for more and blind to any of her past hesitations. Her fingers dug in against Juri’s muscles and hair and utterly refused to let her go; clinging to her even more desperately than Chun-Li did in her neediest, sluttiest moments. Whatever was motivating Sakura in that moment, it was even more vital and powerful than the crazed lust of the officer Juri had waiting back home for her.

With two fingers rocking back and forth inside of Sakura, Juri couldn’t help but melt further into the younger woman’s embrace, and experience her like she never had another. To say that Juri was a selfish lover would be...oddly correct, considering how she usually treated her delightful pets. She would often spend hours focused on their pleasure and teasing but it was never truly for them; the fact that they were wet and writhing was never anything more than a side effect of breaking them to loyalty towards Juri. Once she had spent four hours slaving over Chun-Li’s curvy body the older woman was ready to leave her entire life behind to follow Juri into sexual madness, and that sort of pleasure was worth working for. Elena, Crimson Viper, Ibuki, Makoto...each of them had been on the receiving end of Juri’s surprisingly pleasing selfishness, never really knowing that the attention that was lavished on them was purely for the wicked mastermind’s own intentions.

But as Sakura laid underneath her, her hips rising into Juri’s fingers and their tongues continuing to dance, it wasn’t so crass or clear cut. The smell of Sakura filled Juri’s senses with lust but a warmer pleasure she had problems placing, and every time the girl whimpered Juri’s heart started to race faster for reasons she couldn’t understand. She was fond of this girl in a way she wasn’t of her pets; and it intrigued her as much as it frightened her.

Still...business was business, and she had a schedule to keep. Sakura had to be broken in and brought home before the morning light, and if she was going to do that she had to stop slowly savoring the girl and start breaking her in. Juri once more pulled the kiss apart but this time didn’t allow Sakura to reclaim it; at least not for the moment. As the two gazed into each other’s eyes and Juri continued to make Sakura dance with two fingers and a thumb against her clit, the mastermind’s voice dripped with honeyed venom that she had long since mastered on the edge of Chun-Li’s ear. None of her sluts could resist a demand from their master, and Sakura was going to learn that tonight.

“Stay here.” She whispered, as her fingers slowly pulled from the girl’s narrow slit. Once they were free she rubbed the nectar against her palm, savoring the warmth that covered them. “I brought something for us to enjoy. Together.” And with that, she kissed Sakura’s cheek briefly, before slipping off of the bed as quietly and faintly as a shadow.

Sakura laid on her side watching her new friend as Juri got herself ready. Though she couldn’t see terribly well in the darkness she was delighted to see Juri’s garments being stripped away; the baggy pajamas all thrown aside to reveal a body that was slender and sexy and simply delicious to gaze upon. As Juri bent down from the waist she treated Sakura to a lingering look at her toned rear, and the younger fighter squinted as she tried to read her friend’s motions. Juri was fiddling around with something at her waistline, and it wasn’t until she turned around and headed back to the bed that Sakura saw what it was.

“...I...wow.” She swallowed, studying the strap-on hanging from Juri’s waist. It looked big to a virgin, and Sakura trembled at the thought of taking it. Her eyes flickered back up to Juri’s own as she spoke, biting on her bottom lip as she murmured with a nervous presence to her voice. “You...You thought this through, Mayu.” She was blushing at that, looking as if she found it flattering. Juri couldn’t help but smile as she slipped back into the bed, sliding under the covers and moving to slip overtop her friend.

“Wishful thinking that you felt the same way.” She purred, and to make the transition easier for Sakura, Juri brought her lips in close again. The tomboyish fighter didn’t hesitate to take the offered kiss; and soon their lips were locked as Juri loomed over her, lifting Sakura’s legs up and lining the tip of the toy to the girl’s eager slit. Sakura had to lower one of her hands briefly from Juri’s shoulders; just long enough for her to hook a finger against the front of her panties and pull them aside, just until the tip was snugly fit against her slit. From there she reclaimed her hold on her new friend, and as their tongues continued to war against one another Juri’s hips finally pushed forward.

Though she didn’t even know that it was Juri claiming her, Sakura was eager to give her virginity to the new friend she had made in class that day. From the very first pinch of the toy sliding into her she was utterly taken and filled with delight; her eyes rolling back in her head and her moan breaking deep into their intimate, lewd kiss. Tongues were twirling and tasting of each other’s flavor as Juri slowly pushed inside, moving her hips forward gradually and sweetly, piercing her for the first time with care, consideration, and lots of affection. It was a stark contrast to how she claimed Chun-Li, but then...the officer was tougher. More resilient. Sakura required special handling...at least Juri was starting to think so.

“...touch my breasts, Sakura…” The whisper amidst their kiss was for Sakura’s benefit as much as Juri’s own, and though she trembled at the feel of tiny hands over her chest she knew it likely thrilled her friend as well. It was something for her to focus on as her first fuck moved to hilt her; a chance to explore another woman’s body while her own was pinched down deep. Her nipples were stiff against Sakura’s fingers while the two resumed their kissing, and before long Juri managed to hilt the toy inside of the girl, sighing contently once she did so. She felt Sakura’s surprisingly strong thighs lock against her waist and a pair of feet hook against the small of her back, locking them together for a long and intimate moment. Once they had been pressed in tight together Juri pulled the kiss up just for a second, gazing down at her friend’s shining eyes as she whispered to her softly and tenderly.

“...you’re my girl now.” She promised her, though the words resonated a little different in the air than how she suspected they would’ve sounded from her tongue. Somehow, a dog collar and a place on the foot of the bed didn’t really suit her sweet Sakura. Juri groaned as she shook the thoughts from her mind, and as Sakura beamed from her friend’s words she opted to simply kiss her deep once more. With their lips locked Juri let her body finally do all of the speaking for her; her hips rolling back and forth and a steady, slow slapping noise filling the room along with the scent of their joined delight.

Juri’s head was swimming as she claimed Sakura, each thrust into the beautiful young thing sending shivers down her spine and shockwaves through her entire body. The press of the toy against her slit paled in comparison to the way Sakura’s hands felt against her skin, or how the girl’s shuddering breaths caressed down her bare, sweat-licked flesh. Each time Juri felt nailes running over her back she groaned and thrust into the girl even harder, and every time she picked up the noise of Sakura whimpering like a pinched pup it made the sinister woman ache in hunger and lust. She claimed her hard and deep as Sakura continued to cling to her; knees locked at her waist and ankles clenched around her back, refusing to ever release.

The first of Sakura’s orgasms was far from her last that evening, and the moments that followed it blurred into hours of timeless bliss. She remembered her hole tightening against the toy within her, and a flash of white light crossing her features while she filled her mouth with Juri’s flavor. A warmth crossed over her that she never experienced before, and it came complemented with uncontrollable shuddering and a desire to practically weep in bliss. And from Sakura’s own estimations, it didn’t actually end until she fell asleep. Juri fucking her from above blended seamlessly into Juri slipping behind her as she laid on her waist, and claiming her as she fondled Sakura’s own tiny breasts and stiff, puffy nipples. And when the same blissful, climatic warmth crossed her from that position, she then found herself on her hands and knees with her new friend having her from behind. And when that finished, when that moment finished as gloriously as it possibly could, the toy finally slid from Sakura’s well-slickened and sensitive hole, only to be tossed aside.

And from there, Juri had spent gloriously long hours in the evening teaching Sakura the pleasures of her tongue...as well as the pleasures of tasting another person. For a young virgin Sakura was learning quite a bit that evening, and Juri spared her no lessons that could further bring the two together as lovers. And when the evening finally ended it wasn’t through their own will to stop, but for the fact that Sakura’s body, as athletic and as strong as it was, simply couldn’t handle anymore. Too many shuddering orgasms with her hand locked around her mouth to prevent from screaming and alerting her parents, too many moments trying to hold up her hips as she felt her thighs burn from a desire to lock up. When her final climax came for the evening it was with Juri hungrily licking between her legs, and when the older woman slipped back up again Sakura simply couldn’t wait to hold her tight.

It was mere moments before she was sleeping, her head resting against Juri’s chest and her arms tightly wrapped around her new friend’s waist. She was dozing peacefully with her shaggy locks a sweaty mess around her head, and her bare body pressed in tight against the woman whose true name she still didn’t know.

Though in the quiet of the night, she wasn’t the only one that was lost.

Juri laid flat on her back, one arm spooned around Sakura’s back and the other linked with the girl’s hand, their fingers interlocked as they rested on her own stomach. Her eyes were open wide as she gazed up at the ceiling, her mind spinning and her heart racing with every breath Sakura released against her chest. If she would’ve followed her initial plan, Sakura would be ball-gagged and wet, riding home with her to be fucked by all the other pets that very night. Instead Juri was holding the girl close, taking occasional breaths of her hair and drinking them in like they were an intoxicating wine.

She couldn’t make Sakura one of them. She just couldn’t. Being a hungry set of fuckholes suited a woman like Chun-Li or Crimson Viper, but Sakura was...something else entirely. Something to be cherished on a different level.

Juri’s throat tightened as she pondered it, feeling things rising in her that, frankly, had never arrived within her body before. Sakura wouldn’t be showing up at her home to be with the other pets any time soon, but then...where did that leave her? And more importantly, where did that leave Mayu?

Juri glanced over to the nightstand, looking at the glasses she had worn as part of her disguise. One of her arms tightened around Sakura’s body, keeping the smaller girl a little closer and receiving a warm hug from the naked fighter in return. She smiled briefly to herself, and lowered her head down once more, losing her nose against those soft, brown locks.

She wouldn’t find any of the answers in Sakura’s shaggy hair, but breathing it in was intoxicating enough that it soon helped her find sleep.

End of Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin'! Remember to [follow me on tumblr,](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) that'd be awesome of ya!


	6. Into the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can sure get into a lot of trouble trying to help out a friend. Apparently nobody told Cammy that.

Seduction Engine  
Chapter 6: Into the Lion’s Den  
-By Drace Domino

Cammy rested on her knees on the cold, hard cement, completely defeated. Her head was low and her hands were pulled firmly behind her back, locked into place with a pair of thick handcuffs. A metal collar around her throat was fastened with a similarly powerful padlock, and connected via a thick chain was a plate secured into the concrete below her. The chain’s length made it impossible for Cammy to do anything more than remain there on her knees with her head down; too short and too tight to permit her any amount of movement. There was no chance for escape; the room she was in was built for this sort of thing. And even if by some miracle she could somehow shatter the chain, she knew that just beyond the door was a small army of brainwashed fighters ready to drag her back into the muck.

Her shoulders tensed, and the girl shuddered with rage echoing down her body. Stripped down to her black combat boots and the camo paint that stretched over her legs in random batches, Cammy was completely bare against the cold of the dark basement. Her breasts hanging, her flesh trembling from the chill, and a wet spot still streaked across her flat stomach from the most recent assault. The only other garment she had been given was the red beret that had been replaced atop her head, and it had been given along with a gentle pat to her cheek from someone she had once considered a friend.

“Mistress will be home soon.” Chun-Li had spoken to her almost an hour ago, before turning on a heel and walking out of the room. “...then she’ll decide what we do with you.”

She had left after that, leaving Cammy alone and chained in the basement to think about what had transpired, and what would be waiting for her around the next dangerous turn. With nothing else but the cold and the concrete digging in against her knees, Cammy could do little more than play over the events of the past two hours, trying to figure out just where she had gone wrong.

Her plan had been executed right down to the letter; on paper it was a perfect application of a military search and rescue operation. She had managed to collect enough intel to figure out that her old friend Chun-Li’s disappearances was linked to the sudden recent surge of vanishing fighters; a large swatch of the women suddenly going missing from their homes and old lives. A bit of detective work led Cammy to believe that Chun-Li and the other disappearing fighters had all been somehow taken by the wicked Juri, and she had tracked her to a domestic looking house in a rather nice neighborhood. Frankly, the sort of house that had neighbors that would be appalled if they knew what happened within the walls of the house next door.

With her target in mind, Cammy had waited...she had waited and watched until she saw Juri step out of the house once more. She watched from the shadows with her muscles tense as the wicked young woman moved to her car, and as she did so Cammy couldn’t help but notice just how oddly Juri was dressed. She was never known to be a subtle woman, but from an outside observer’s point of view the sinister fighter looked like any other civilian that day. Hair pulled down straight against her head, a pair of simple jeans and a T-shirt clinging to her thin frame. She even smiled and waved to their next door neighbor, as if she didn’t actually have a small harem of sex slaves waiting within the walls of her home.

It had taken every bit of Cammy’s patience to not charge the woman the second she saw her, but for the well being of Chun-Li and the others she had forced herself to stay calm. She continued creeping in the bushes until she finally saw Juri’s vehicle move distantly down the street, and from there she quickly moved to infiltrate. Chun-Li and the other women would be free to go very soon, rescued by the hand of the British agent that was always so determined to do good. The hero inside of Cammy simply couldn’t wait; an eagerness inside of her to see Chun-Li’s smiling face as she realized her long nightmare was over.

Never did Cammy suspect that the women within the walls of that faded purple house with a white picket fence didn’t want to leave.

After infiltrating the house she had found her primary target quickly, the fit and impressive Chun-Li moving through the living room with a vacuum and a smile. She had been dressed in a simple cleaner’s apron and a pair of white stockings that moved to the middle of her thighs, but had otherwise been forced into a naked state, her bare rear exposed as she cleaned diligently through the house. As soon as Cammy saw her she had rushed to her dear friend, trying to compartmentalize the torments she knew her friend must have gone through, and only wanting to see her safe.

“Chun-Li!” She had called out, in her elegant British accent. Her boots moved through the carpet of the lovely domestic home, and she grabbed Chun-Li’s shoulders as she spoke to the woman with urgency. “You’re safe! Quickly, take me to the others and we’ll get you all out of this nightmare!”

Chun-Li was slow in responding, and when she turned towards Cammy there wasn't’ much behind them that told the other woman she recognized her. Instead, Chun-Li seemed a fair bit more focused on the trail that Cammy had taken; her head tilting to the side as she looked down at a few streaks of mud against the otherwise beautifully clean carpet.

“...I worked hard to clean that.” Chun-Li spoke up once more, her gaze returning to Cammy. “But I can work hard to punish you, as well.”

And from there, Cammy had been thrown into an unexpected combat. The agile fighter had only barely processed what Chun-Li said before the young woman struck her hard in the stomach with a fist, sending her reeling back to the far end of the room and spreading more mud from outdoors via her thick leather boots. When Cammy’s head jerked up to look at Chun-Li again she found the woman rapidly advancing; one of her bare legs lifting as the apron danced from her figure, thrown aside so she could fight wearing only the white stockings against her legs. A hard kick narrowly missed Cammy thanks to the agent’s remarkable agility, and she quickly shoved her shoulder underneath the other woman’s leg, attempting to grapple her to the ground.

“Chun-Li, stop it!” She blurted out, panic setting into her tone as Chun-Li fought her off and took a few steps back. “You have to snap out of it, now! You’ve been brainwashed by that monster!”

Chun-Li just gave a smile that was somewhere between menacing and aroused, and she pointedly licked her tongue across her lips, leaving them faintly glistening. She shook her head slowly from side to side and rose a hand to waggle a finger, every motion within the full-figured fighter deliberate and focused as she drew forth once more.

“Mistress didn’t brainwash any of us.” She announced, and hopped forward to deliver another harsh, powerful kick. “...but she might brainwash you.”

Over the course of the next few moments Cammy was inadvertently given a tour of what was to become her new home. As Cammy pressed the attack the two women moved from the living room to the kitchen, where Elena stood naked on the tile floor, tending to making breakfast for several people. Though the always-helpful Elena blurted out her desire to join in the combat she was quickly dismissed by Chun-Li, who had sternly told the woman that it was she who would deliver Cammy to the mistress.

“...like hell you will!” Cammy roared upon hearing it, leaping over the kitchen counter and swinging her legs forward in a scissoring kick. Chun-Li simply deflected it and shoved the girl back, their tour continuing into the den. If Cammy weren’t so focused on Chun-Li’s pressed attack she would’ve noticed the den as the place where the Mistress of the house fully relaxed; a large comfortable chair was set beside a fireplace, and just before the foot of it there was a place for someone’s hands and ankles to be locked to the ground. Across the room more restraints hung from the walls, and there was a tall dresser with several labels, each of them marking a drawer for a particular missing fighter.

Cammy noticed the dresser with a gasp, her eyes going wide as she darted around Chun-Li, letting her gaze focus on it for a long, lingering moment.

One drawer for Chun-Li, and another for Elena. Ibuki and Makoto were there was well, sharing a draw under one name. And finally there was Crimson Viper’s, whose husband had practically begged the CIA to recover his wife. As she looked at the dresser marked with each woman’s name Cammy gave a roar of anger, and with her muscles tight she suddenly spun forward, her legs stretching out into a dagger-like formation.

“Cannon Spike!” Her voice echoed through the house, and found its mark against Chun-Li’s stomach. It was hard enough to send the fighter reeling back into the dresser, and each drawer opened as it tumbled to the floor, revealing the contents.

Toys. Leashes. Chains. The favorite playthings of the various pets of the house...or to be more accurate, the Mistress’ favorite things to use on them. Cammy’s cheeks darkened as she looked at the mess surrounding them, most of them completely foreign to her. She had no idea what application some of the devices surrounding them had, but she was sure it was illicit and lewd...and something that none of the women deserved to receive by the hand of Juri Han.

The fight continued; Cammy’s energy renewed from the sight of the army of sex toys. Sweat licked her body as she fought Chun-Li up the stairs until they reached the second floor, and from there they battled through the bathroom and the master bedroom, each with similar attachments and installations meant for dominating submissive sluts. And when they finally pressed their battle into the last room at the end of the hall, Cammy’s face went white and her shock eventually led to her defeat.

She had expected to see nothing more distracting than a few more toys, or perhaps a cage for keeping one of the girls naked within. What she saw was Ibuki and Makoto standing alongside a bed where Crimson Viper was completely chained, each hand and ankle bound to the bed. The woman was masked and gagged to obscure her vision and silence her cries, and each one of her lower holes was wet and slick from oil and delight. Both Ibuki and Makoto were wearing strap-ons around their waist, and the room was thick with a lewd, powerful stench of sex. It was almost overpowering for Cammy, and she stared at the spectacle before her in utter shock.

“Y...What are you doing to her…?!” She gasped, her eyes going wide as she gazed at the bound redhead. Her answer came swift and harsh as Chun-Li exploited her former friend’s distraction; Chun-Li’s hands moving to Cammy’s body and launching her towards the very same bed. Ibuki and Makoto gasped and moved out of the way as Cammy’s body crashed against the naked Viper, who could only moan around her ball gag and speculate on who was being assaulted atop of her. Once she had been forced down atop the naked redhead Cammy was soon pinned by even more weight upon her; Chun-Li finally taking the advantage to dominate her former friend.

“Hands! Now!” Chun-Li ordered the other two women, and both Ibuki and Makoto rushed to do as they had been ordered. While Chun-Li grasped the struggling Cammy’s wrists Ibuki and Makoto unchained Viper’s hands, leaving the shackles free for a new combatant. Cammy struggled and writhed and did her best to fight back, but underneath the presence of Chun-Li’s strength she had no choice but to relinquish her hands to the shackles. Even Crimson Viper; clearly the lowest woman in their unique chain of command, moved her now-freed hands up to link around Cammy’s belly, holding her close as she nuzzled her wet ball-gag against the back of the British girl’s throat.

“Stop! Stop it, Chun-Li, I order y-no! Don’t!” Cammy’s cries of protest were completely in vain, surrounded by enemies on all sides that wanted nothing more than to bring her into the fold. As Ibuki and Makoto stood by and watched with great interest Chun-Li’s hands lowered to lift up Cammy’s legs, and before long she brought her naked frame over to straddle one of the girl’s thighs, letting their bodies link together through the thin fabric of Cammy’s one-piece outfit.

“Fuck her good, Chun-Li!” Makoto grinned a devilish smile, tightening her fists as she watched the scene begin to unfold. “I want to taste her after you!”

Makoto simply received a stunning slap across her pretty cheek from Chun-Li, and a finger pointed squarely at her nose.

“You’ll ask the Mistress who you can taste and when, slut.” She ordered her, falling firmly into her place as the second in command of the house. “I’m doing to keep her under control, and to let her know what things are going to be like from now on.”

And from there, Chun-Li simply loomed over the terrified Cammy, squeezed her body down to press their pussies tighter together, and started to thrust.

 

Cammy shuddered briefly, the memory flooding back to her as she was still chained in the basement. It was only an hour or so ago that she had been claimed and fucked in that very same house just a few floors above her, and she could still remember every moment of it. The feel of Chun-Li’s wet, naked body against her own...the way her former friend’s hands pulled her hair or slapping her face, or the taste of Chun-Li’s spit when she released it squarely against her tongue. She could remember with perfect, startling accuracy the stench of lewd sex that had filled the room, as well as the taste of the toys that Ibuki and Makoto had made her lick, the flavor of the submissive woman that had been bound underneath her. Whether it was Chun-Li’s hands on her throat or Crimson Viper’s grip on her waist Cammy could still feel those fingers burning against her flesh, sending shockwaves through her with each and every memory.

But most of all, she remembered what it felt like when she came. It didn’t take long after Chun-Li had started her rampant thrusting; the four woman made sure to keep Cammy firmly in her place as she was fucked for the first time within the house’s walls. More and more Cammy had felt her body twitch and respond to the revolting treatment, her skin crawling from being claimed in such a forceful fashion, but also completely unable to refuse the arousal that had echoed over her flesh. She despised being treated so crassly or callously, and there had been a fear brewing inside of her over what Juri would do with her, but...in the same moment, her body had betrayed her. Whether it was the feel of Chun-Li’s heated pussy against her own or the fingers of Ibuki and Makoto teasing her flesh, or even the slimy presence of Crimson Viper’s ballgag against the back of her bare neck...something in that moment had made Cammy scream, and shudder, and cum. And most shameful of all, it had been harder than she could ever remember releasing. Her spray and her immediate exhaustion had been clear signs that she had released, and she was unable to hide the truth as Chun-Li gave a cocky laugh and collected Cammy against her. Like a pack of wolves the four women stripped her down and drug her towards the basement, with the exception of Crimson Viper who had been re-chained and stuffed with a toy in her ass and her entrance.

And as the three of them carried Cammy’s nearly-naked, exhausted body from the room, she couldn’t help but give one last glance at Viper. The formerly endlessly confident woman was blindfolded and bound; her hips trembling as a toy stretched her pussy and ass in equal measure, left there to shiver until they came to abuse her some more.

And Cammy swallowed nervously, realizing that very soon that woman could be her. She wouldn’t find out until Juri came home, and as a result the past hour had been tortuous and long. Her knees digging against the concrete and her shoulders aching from her arms yanked backward, all she could do was wait and worry.

It wasn’t a rescue mission anymore; it was a matter of survival. She had to resist breaking, cracking, becoming one of Juri Han’s brainwashed sluts. Strong women had fallen, perhaps even stronger ones than Cammy herself, but the British woman had faith.

No matter what Juri did to her, she would endure.

 

...and perhaps if Juri had been the one to try and break her, she would have.

 

When the door to the basement finally opened, Cammy lifted her head and the red beret settled against her blonde locks. The image standing in the doorway was cast in silhouette by the light behind her; obscuring her image but still very clearly showing the body of the mistress of the house. Juri was a short girl with a dagger-like frame, and the cocky way that her hand was perched on a slightly-bent hip was a dead giveaway to her identity. Cammy’s muscles instantly tightened and part of her fought the urge to suddenly lunge at her, knowing that she would only hurt herself against her various restraints. More than that; however, she remained complacent for reasons she couldn’t quite understand. But Juri Han certainly could.

“Good, it looks like you’ve already accepted things.” Her voice was just as cocky and mocking as her stance, and she swaggered into the room wearing the same domestic outfit that she had left in. Her shirt was a bit more wrinkled and as light filled the room Cammy could see that her hair was just a little bit mussed; her keen secret agent instincts could even see a spot of lipstick against the sinister woman’s throat. She carried with her a scent of a sweet perfume; the sort of thing some teenager harlot would wear to impress someone. Whether it was applied herself or simply rubbed onto her from someone else Cammy couldn’t be certain, but it was a stark, pleasant surprise that she welcomed and drew in deep. The sweet scent might not have been her preference, but at least it didn’t remind her of what she had just done like the dried squirt against her belly did. As she stayed on her knees gazing up at Juri, the wicked young woman gave a laugh, and allowed one of her hands to drop to brush idly at Cammy’s smooth, delicate cheek. “Good work, Chun-Li. I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” Chun-Li spoke as she entered, stepping into the room as Cammy tried to flinch away from the contact. She was still stark naked save for white stockings moving up her thighs, though her hair buns had been pulled free to let the brown locks dance down to her shoulders. “I will leave you to break her, if you so desi-”

“That won’t be necessary, Chun-Li.” Juri smirked, a brow arched as she regarded Cammy on the floor. She turned and exposed her back to the agent, knowing that she was completely harmless, and as she spoke her voice was low and sinister in addressing her prized pet. Her words sent trembling shivers down Cammy’s spine; her muscles tight and her blood boiling from practically every venomous word that dropped from Juri’s lips. “You’re going to break this one. It’s your catch, after all. I’ll leave you to it, and then we’ll see how you did.”

“Y...You’re sure, Mistress?” Chun-Li asked, disbelief ringing in her tone. She fidgeted back and forth, and bit down on her bottom lip as she gazed towards Cammy. “...she’s...all mine?”

“Well, for now, at least.” Juri grinned, and moved a hand into one of her pockets, pulling out a small ring of keys. After handing it to Chun-Li she started to make towards the door, glancing only once over her shoulder as she smirked at Cammy. Another grin that made Cammy’s blood boil, but the bound girl was unable to break free. “Take care, Ms. White. I won’t let you taste me until you’re ready to...appreciate it.” She winked at that before stepping through the door and letting it shut.

Juri didn’t see Cammy’s immediate reaction, but she imagined it was a bit of heroic blustering and insisting that she would break free. The girl just chuckled as she made her way up the stairs from the basement and towards her den; moving to the room where she had a tendency to lavish attention on all of her whores. Thankfully one of them was already in position; Elena was naked and on her hands and knees just before the comfortable recliner, ready for her Mistress to relax. A blindfold was wrapped about her eyes and her dark, smooth skin was just as tempting as ever, complete with her full, hanging breasts that swayed with every one of her breaths. And though Juri would certainly have enjoyed delighting herself with Elena’s body just then, she couldn’t at the moment.

Her favorite show was on.

“Let’s see how she’s doing, hmm?” Juri spoke as she sat down in her chair, propping her feet up on the small of the crouching Elena’s back. Her ankles crossed and she contently leaned back into the warm chair’s embrace, one of her hands moving to the remote control of a distant television. A few clicks to get into her home’s security system and a few more to patch into the basement camera, and there was already a wonderfully delightful program going on for her to see. Juri just licked her lips with a smile, and got comfortable as her eyes fell on Chun-Li and Cammy as reflected on the nearby TV.

Eventually she’d make better use of Elena; treating her as the proper pussy eater she was and not just a mere footrest. But for the moment, Juri just breathed in contently and watched the show unfold, so very, very proud of her head girl.

She was coming along splendidly.

 

“Eat it, slut. Isn’t that a nice taste?” Chun-Li demanded; her hand holding one of Cammy’s long pigtails in a fierce grip. Her breathing was heavy and lusty as she kept one leg straddled over Cammy’s face; forcing the kneeling girl to service her in a most intimate fashion. Though she was still chained and handcuffed Cammy had finally discovered something she could do in her prone position; eat as much pussy as was fed to her. Chun-Li was grinning wide as she squeezed her body down against her former best friend’s face, smearing her nectar across her cheeks and letting the top edge of her hood bump against the young woman’s nose. “That’s it...lick lick lick, slut.”

Cammy was indeed licking; her tongue working back and forth and collecting the flavor of her former best friend. Tears were aching at the corners of her eyes, practically begging to be released, but Cammy was stubbornly refusing to do so in the hopes of sparing Chun-Li and by extension Juri the satisfaction. Her hands had balled into tight fists below her handcuffs and her knees dug in against the concrete, and she simply allowed her tongue to batter back and forth against the folds that were fed to her. Try as she might to not acknowledge the flavor of Chun-Li’s sex she couldn’t help but drink it in; every lick adding more of the woman’s taste to her mouth and letting it echo down her throat. Chun-Li was gloriously wet, and every lick that Cammy took was just as filled with her essence as every breath she drew in; the other fighter’s warm, wet hole flooding her with every passing second.

“Such a good whore. I can’t wait until Mistress fucks you...I hope she lets me see.” Chun-Li cooed; oblivious that she was being watched remotely from that very same mistress. Her affection for Juri was by no means conditional on the smaller woman’s presence; as she had already proven that day her loyalty fully lied with the tiny, sinister woman that had taken her virginity and opened her to a whole new world of delight. That same glorious worship for Juri continued to carry in her tone, and she spoke of the black-haired girl like she was some sort of goddess. “You’re going to love it too, you know. Once the Mistress has her way with you...she’s going to make you as happy as she made all of us.”

Cammy’s eyes were burning, yet she kept licking as Chun-Li’s hips slowly ground back and forth across her face, feeding more and more of her pussy to her. Each word that the other fighter spoke resonated deep within the British girl; it was a grim reminder of what laid before her, but also a shocking realization of just how far Chun-Li and the others had fallen. Though Cammy was a stubborn and resistant fighter she wasn’t so dumb as to think she’d be immune to what was going on in the house; if Juri had broken down the wills of Chun-Li and Crimson Viper there was no woman in their world that was safe. And though she desperately wanted to escape, her desire to do so was already bleeding from her with every single lick, and each time she drew in a scent of Chun-Li’s sex she believed just a little bit more that the house wasn’t so bad.

No more fighting. No more crime. Just...obeying the Mistress, and getting to enjoy what she did to your body.

The dark part of Cammy’s mind reassured her of that situation’s benefit, though she still fought against it with every fiber of her being. Eventually Chun-Li gave a soft laugh, pulling her sex away from Cammy’s face with a smile as she stood back up, leaving the other woman’s lips coated with her thick, sweet nectar. When she regained her footing she smiled at Cammy, and licked her lips in a teasing delight.

“I should stop being greedy; there’ll be time to fuck your mouth later, Cammy.” Chun-Li mused, and moved a hand down to adjust the girl’s beret on her head once more. “And I’m never going to fuck you into submission unless I get down to the actual fucking. So…” She lifted a hand, dangling the keys that Juri had given her on the tip of one delicate finger. “...one second, Cammy.”

Chun-Li hummed a sweet tune as she turned on a heel, moving towards a dresser in the corner of the room. As opposed to the dresser in the den that had been properly labelled with each girl’s preference, this one simply had a single drawer on it, and its notation was very abrupt and simple.

Whores that need broken.

Written in an elegant script, Cammy shuddered as she looked at it. When Chun-Li opened the drawer and started to rummage through it, the blonde tried to stretch herself forward to catch sight of the dresser’s contents, desperate to see what sort of toys and devices were there. The dresser drawer closed before she had a chance to see much; though, and all she truly needed to witness was soon brought before her gaze. When Chun-Li returned she was wearing a strap-on that was intimidatingly thick, connected to her lap by a few vinyl straps that seemed above and beyond the usual belts that held such toys in place. It was long and thick with ridges in all the appropriately places, and as Chun-Li gazed at the naked and kneeling Cammy she pulled a small tube of oil up, holding it above the toy and speaking in a clear, crisp tone.

“I don’t have to use the lube, Cammy.” She announced, licking her lips. “Mistress told me I could do anything I wanted...and so I might not, if you don’t do what I want.”

Cammy shuddered, her eyes narrowing as she gazed at the sheer size, scale, and scope of the toy. With a shuddering whimper building in the depths of her throat she looked up at Chun-Li, a fear building within her as she finally asked.

“W...What do you want, then?” She whimpered, her body tight and trembling. The sight of the toy alone was already scaring her, and in that moment the agent would do just about anything to make sure Chun-Li emptied the lubricant across it. Though her own sex was wet for reasons she still couldn’t truly understand, the thing was mighty large...and she would need all the help she could get to take it.

“Just say you’re ready to belong to Mistress.” Chun-Li smiled; giving Cammy a remarkably easy, yet at the same time emotionally devastating way to earn the lube. She stepped up and cradled Cammy’s chin in her hand, one thumb moving up to rub idly back and forth on her cheek. “Just tell me you’ll join me in belonging to her.”

Cammy swallowed, her throat tight as she gazed down once more at that thick, intimidating toy waiting for her. She could earn the full spread of lubricant if only she conceded; if only she gave Chun-Li what she wanted...but Cammy wasn’t entirely sure she could give it. To admit defeat so very early, to say she would belong to Juri...the words were hard for her to form, like her body wanted to gag on them before they were spoken. Still...her eyes gazed down at the toy once more, and she bit down on her bottom lip in nervous hesitation. Without the lube it would likely be a nightmare, and with it…?

...it might be a lot of fun.

“...I...I…” Cammy breathed out; and her head would’ve hung were it not for one of Chun-Li’s hands moving to hold her up by one of her pigtails. “I...I’m ready to belong to the Mistress. I’ll be...like you and the others.”

Chun-Li smirked, arching a brow as she tightened her grip on the tube of lubricant. She stood a little closer and her hips swung forward; enough for the tip of the intimidating toy to bump Cammy’s cheek, making her flinch and tense in an awkward moment of frightful arousal.

“Then are you ready to get fucked, Cammy?” Chun-Li asked a leading question, hoping her friend knew that there was only one truly correct answer. A nod wouldn’t suffice, and a shake of the head wouldn’t even come close. All Chun-Li would accept, all that would earn a harder squeeze of the tube of lubricant, would be Cammy openly accepting her fate.

“...fuck me, Chun-Li.” She bit down, gazing up at her friend as a few faint tears finally appeared, trailing down her cheeks like vanishing shadows. “...please fuck me, for your Mistress.”

Chun-Li smiled and nodded, and her hand started to tighten around the tube.

 

“...impressive.” Juri mused; arching a brow as the show continued on the screen. Chun-Li was fucking Cammy from behind with an energy that she had only seen the former police officer use in the middle of a fight; every ounce of her strength poured into the thrusting she was given her former friend. The naked Cammy was still chained by her neck and her hands were still cuffed behind her back, but she was held up partly by her knees and partly by the will of Chun-Li; the woman holding onto Cammy’s long, thick braids like they were only there to make it easier to fuck her. She even looped her braids around her fists like rope, and each time she pulled against them she forced her hips forward, fucking Cammy down to the hilt of the remarkably large toy.

Juri just grinned, and her own hand lowered down to the white hair that was hiding between her legs. Elena’s blindfolded face was eagerly working there; licking and slurping around what of Juri’s sex she could find after the girl unzipped her jeans and pulled them half-down from her lap. It was difficult for Elena to truly work to full capacity especially while blindfolded, but she did her best to sniff out her Mistress’ sex and give it the tongue it so rightfully deserved. Her shapely, dark-skinned body swayed back and forth while she eagerly slurped and worked, and Juri continued to give her approval by petting those soft white locks.

“Looks like Chun-Li knows how to break whore, too. I’m a better teacher than I thought.” The girl laughed heavily, and relaxed back into her chair. While Elena continued to service her Juri got comfortable and continued to watch, delighting as she saw Chun-Li flip Cammy over and force her to taste her own squirt from the tip of her cock. While she was busy gagging the former agent Juri just smirked, licking her lips and not letting her attention leave the scene until something within her pocket suddenly started to vibrate and hum.

“...hmm?” She mused, and fished her cell phone out, flipping it open as her other hand pulled at Elena’s hair. “Keep eating, slut.”

Her voice didn’t sound quite so sinister when she answered the phone; however. In fact, if Elena wasn’t so bedazzled by the heat of sex and desire in that moment, she would’ve found it downright sweet.

“Hey baby, I missed you…” Her voice was delicate and tender, even loving as she spoke to whoever was on the other end of the line. “...yeah, I know it was only a few hours ago, but...that’s what you do to me.”

There was a bit of faint chatter from the other end, and amidst the slurps and the static, Elena tried her best to listen from sheer curiosity. All she was able to make out was a single word, and a name at that.

...did the person on the other end just call Juri “Mayu?”

Elena’s tongue continued to collect her Mistress’ flavor, working diligently while Juri continued to chatter. She stretched out and talked idly on the phone while a bronze goddess serviced her slit and her prized pet fucked her newly acquired whore; the very definition of multitasking in that moment.

“Oh, I’m just doing homework. Boring, right?” Her voice came along with a sudden, tight grip on Elena’s hair, forcing her to service her harder. “Can I call you back in an hour, baby? Yeah...me too. Love you lots...like so much. Be good.”

Juri just closed the phone and tossed it aside, spreading her legs to allow Elena to continue eating. As her orgasm starting to ride through her she drew in a deep and savoring breath, warmth flooding her as she continued to watch Cammy dominated by Chun-Li on the nearby TV.

Life was good, but...busy. And the time to make a choice was rushing upon Juri. The sweet girl that fawned over her recent caller and the harsh Mistress currently fucking against Elena’s mouth couldn’t coexist for long, and she knew as much.

...and that very night, on the TV screen linked to her basement, it was proven to her that there was someone that could handle the job she left vacant.

Pretty soon Cammy and all of the others would be calling Chun-Li the Mistress.

End of Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Only one more chapter left in Seduction Engine, but no fear as there's always more dirtiness around the corner with me! (It's actually an enormous personality flaw.)
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr if you like!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) And as always, likes and comments are very appreciated.


	7. The New Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew! After one heck of a sweaty, fun adventure, Seduction Engine is ready to come to a close! How will it all end? Find out now!

Seduction Engine  
Chapter 7: The New Mistress  
-By Drace Domino

Three weeks later, and it could be easily claimed that Cammy had been broken in. In truth that same claim could’ve been made much earlier, but Juri Han simply wasn’t content with the girl cumming a few times under the duress of extreme domination. The blonde British agent had to do much more than that in order to prove just how depraved and loyal she had become, and as a result she had spent long days and nights being trained under the various harsh hands of the house. Crimson Viper wasn’t the lowest woman on the chain of command anymore; that sweat-licked mask and tight-fitting ball gag had a new owner as the weeks passed. Cammy White spend her nights in the basement, where she was lucky if she was afforded enough chain to sleep comfortably and not be forced onto her knees throughout the entire night on the cold, hard concrete. In the mornings she’d be brought above the basement by Chun-Li herself; leading the slender, fit young woman on a leash into the living room. There, under the gaze of either Chun-Li or Juri Han herself, Cammy would be sampled and tested by all of the other eager young cunts that had come to join the harem.

Long nights were spent with Juri reclining in her comfortable chair, her feet propped up on Crimson Viper’s tight, knotted back as the reformed mother was pressed to her hands and knees naked before her recliner. Each breath from the redhead would cause her motherly bust to swing as it dangled, but it was rare anymore paid much attention to her in those evenings. She was little more than slutty furniture; used under Juri’s ankles while the breaking of Cammy White continued. Whether the attractive young woman was claimed by the combined forces of Ibuki and Makoto or entwined within Elena’s bronze, sweaty grip, the centerpoint of their evenings was just how limber and slutty the newest member of the family could be.

And as it turned out, she might have been the most depraved of them all. Though Juri had been on hand for the ultimate in guidance, the sinister young woman had pulled Chun-Li aside early after Cammy’s arrival, kindly letting her first and favorite slut know that Cammy was entirely her responsibility. Hers to train, hers to fuck, hers to claim. Juri would be there if the mischievous agent got out of hand, but the guidance and coaching of Cammy would be entirely in the sweet, soft hands of one of her oldest friends. Hands that at one time Cammy could trust; or at least, trust for something other than to forge her into the most lewd slut imaginable.

That evening Cammy was once again the center of attention, this time redressed in the outfit she had infiltrated the tiny home in. Her green one-piece outfit was stretched around her slender body and her red beret was positioned on her head, just as her camo paint had once more been spread with loving grace across her toned, remarkable legs. She was more fit and healthy than ever; sluts weren’t fed anything particularly lavish but were always given all the food they needed, and to say that their workout was...extensive would be an understatement. Cammy’s waist was a little more trim than when she had first arrived at the house and her bust was slightly bigger; the result of attention being paid to it nearly on the hour. She stood before Juri Han where the woman reclined comfortable, her chin on one of her hands as she regarded the slender slut before her. The only addition to Cammy’s outfit was a simple leather collar connected to a leash, one that led down to the clenched grip of Chun-Li behind her.

Chun-Li, also dressed in her most traditional of attire, smiled at Juri with glee in her eyes. Her toned legs were only marred by dark nylons and the simple blue flap of her outfit, and she had even went about the process of putting her hair into the buns she used to wear every day. Standing before Juri the two warriors looked like they did so very long ago, only...their eyes were different. They had learned to crave something far more delicious than simple battle and combat.

“Mistress, this whore is finally ready for you.” Chun-Li announced, clearly quite proud over what she had done to her former best friend. She stepped up and nudged Cammy from behind, forcing the girl to whimper as her boots staggered forward on the carpet. “She only wants to fuck and be fucked, and to be completely used by her betters. This ass…” Chun-Li smiled, and put a hand on Cammy’s waist to spin her around, showcasing that impossibly tight rear contained within her simple one-piece outfit. “...this ass can take any toy in our basement collection. Even if she whimpers about it, she can take it.”

Cammy’s cheeks were burning bright at being so lewdly showcased, and right before the woman she had the very least interaction with. Though Juri had been there for much of her training she had been decidedly hands-off; often opting to help herself to Ibuki’s tiny hole or Makoto’s firm frame if she was...hungry. It had even gone into Chun-Li’s training of the British agent. It was one thing to become a good and willing slut, but she had driven it into Cammy’s mind that it simply wasn’t enough. She couldn’t just be a slut...she had to be a good enough slut for Juri Han, the Mistress of the house. She was before that woman now, waiting judgement with tinted cheeks, downcast eyes, and a wet mark appearing at the very front of her outfit, just between her thighs.

She wasn’t just ready to be judged...she was excited to be.

The corner of Juri’s lips rose to a slight smirk, and she arched an eye as she regarded the pretty young thing before her. The Mistress was dressed in a comfortable fashion that evening; wearing little more than a thick woolen bathrobe that cradled her dangerous and elegant frame. As she continued to gaze at Cammy, scaling her up and down as if she were a piece of meat, Juri’s hands lowered to the thin cord of her belt and she started to slowly unravel it. While she did her feet started to spread; positioning further apart on the naked Crimson Viper’s back so that her knees and legs could pull away from each other.

“I suppose she’s been here long enough.” Juri mused, and licked her lips as she regarded Chun-Li. “We’ll see if she knows how to eat a pussy yet. But Chun-Li…?”

“Yes, Mistress?” Chun-Li asked, and the sinister Juri smirked a wicked, dangerous grin.

“...if she doesn’t eat half as well as you boast, then I’m going to whip those slutty stockings from you.” The threat was sincere and genuine, and spoken with every trace of Juri’s venom. Chun-Li shuddered; half from fear and half from arousal, but she knew enough to not admit to such subtle desires in the moment. The evening wasn’t about claiming wet and wonderful punishments for herself, it was about delivering to her Mistress the best pet she could.

“Get to work, whore.” Chun-Li moved a foot up, and her ankle came down at the back of Cammy’s calf. It was a forceful push that landed the blonde onto her knees, and Cammy had only barely managed to land on the ground before Chun-Li hissed in a dangerous tone. “If you fail, I promise I’ll visit the Mistress’ punishment a dozen times over on you!” Her words were harsh and hungry, practically aching for the chance to strip Cammy down and punish her once more. To a young woman that had once been her greatest friend, in that moment Chun-Li only felt a wet, hungry domination. Cammy wasn’t there to be her friend, or to help save the world from Shadaloo...she was there to eat the Mistress’ wet hole, and to scream in glee over whatever they decided to do to her.

“Get the others, Chun-Li.” Juri finally ordered, arching a brow as she continued to get herself into position. “I want them to watch the newest slut going through her test.”

Chun-Li simply nodded, and dropped the handle of Cammy’s leash around a nearby hook attached to the home’s fireplace; the perfect place for hitching whores. As the woman stepped from the room and out of sight Juri gave a slow smirk, finishing opening up her robe and moving to slide her arms away from it. Before long the comfortable wool rested just underneath her, and she sat splayed out on her recliner, exposed and ready for Cammy. The thin presence of her slit was desperately close to the British agent’s mouth, and Juri noted with a satisfied noise as she saw Cammy’s eyes go wide and hungry at the sight of it.

“Looks like she taught you to crave pussy.” Juri announced with a smile, and spread her legs out; stretching her ankles to the far end of Crimson Viper’s crouched form. Once she was spread she lowered one of her hands to the flesh of her sex and held herself out a little more; spreading her folds and showing the wet, hot pink to Cammy. “Well, girl? Let’s get on with it.”

“...p...pussy...tasty pussy…” Cammy whimpered with a hungry, craven look in her eyes. At the permission of the woman of authority in the room Cammy started to loom forward, her body sweeping in until she bumped against Crimson Viper’s naked frame, her hands moving to grip Juri’s knees. She held the house’s mistress’ legs firmly in place as she finally leaned forward, her cheeks red and her gaze delirious as she swept forward to take the first, sweet drink of her.

Juri practically purred from the very first lick. The adorable face of Cammy White buried itself in between her legs; her nose hiding behind a tiny tuft of black fur while her lips and tongue eagerly went about their task. She could already tell that Chun-Li was the woman that had trained her; her technique was similar to the woman that had been in charge of breaking the beautiful young agent. The suction of her lips and the fast, sharp action of her tongue was reminiscent of how Chun-Li would service Juri nearly every morning, during the officer’s standard wake-up call to her mistress.

Juri wasn’t about to lose sight of everything for her own pleasure; however. She was keeping an eye on the rest of Cammy’s body, making sure that the agent didn’t sneak a hand down to toy with herself, or even reach out to caress the bare flesh of the footstool formerly known as Crimson Viper. As the redheaded milf continued to crouch there with her large breasts hanging and her neck and rear used as furniture, Cammy treated her just so. Her hands didn’t leave Juri’s knees or calves for even an instant, and no matter how big the wet spot at the front of the girl’s outfit grew, she seemed to know better than dare touching herself. Juri grinned, and allowed one of her hands to slip down and underneath Cammy’s beret, threading her fingers into her blonde hair and scratching her nails against the girl’s scalp. She pulled Cammy’s pretty face up just enough for the blonde to catch sight of the Mistress’ wicked grin, and her thighs slowly closed around either side of her head, trapping her face at her wet, demanding entrance.

It was just around the time that Juri’s ankles were locking behind the back of Cammy’s head that Chun-Li returned with the other women in tow; Makoto, Ibuki, and Elena all stepping inside the room in various states of undress. Juri simply arched an eye as she smiled at the four of them, continuing to roll her hips against the eager, slow licking of Cammy as she did her best to prove her worth.

“Ladies. I have a few announcements to make.” She spoke clearly and simply, and gave a short, shuddering grunt as a wave of pleasure crashed against her. She was normally cool and composed even when she was being serviced, but Chun-Li had indeed trained Cammy quite well in her art. Juri’s tongue crossed idly over her lips as she stared at the four women that had just entered, and her brow arched slowly as she began to offer her decree. “Things are going to change around here very soon. But I don’t want to hear anyone complaining about it...not that I think you would. You’re all obedient sluts, aren’t you?”

Ibuki and Makoto nodded eagerly, while Elena gave a simple, calm smile as she bowed her head in submission. Even Cammy and Chun-Li offered their agreement; Cammy with a messy nod against the house mistress’ folds, and Chun-Li crossed her hands together, dipping her head in a sign of true loyalty and love. Only Crimson Viper remained quiet, likely because she didn’t know she was even expected to speak. When Juri moved a hand down and pinched hard at the flesh of her waist, she made a sudden whimper and nodded her head eagerly as she strained her hands and knees against the ground.

“Excellent, even the furniture agrees.” Juri mused, and continued to fawn her fingers through Cammy’s blonde locks. The young woman was still slurping hungrily, licking up beads of nectar and tasting Juri’s slut, savoring every touch of flavor and letting it rest against her tongue. While Cammy continued to be the good slut Chun-Li had conditioned her to be, Juri finally let her eyes settle on her small army of beautiful women, speaking in a clear, crisp, and firm tone. “...I’m leaving the mansion. For good.”

The look that crossed each of the girls’ faces was distinct and delicious, and Juri savored each one. Ibuki and Makoto were outright shocked, likely wondering how any woman would ever want to leave such a wonderful set up that Juri had put together. Cammy looked disappointed; her brow furrowing as she continued to lick, realizing she wouldn’t get to be enjoyed by the house mistress as much as the others. Elena’s brow was arched curiously and inquisitively; the bronze-skinned woman’s natural flexible personality always ready for however the wind blew. Crimson Viper…

...well, nobody gave a damn what that fat-titted whore thought.

Chun-Li looked instantly and immediately devastated. The beautiful young woman, dressed fully in her warrior gear, suddenly had tears appear at the corners of her eyes. She looked to Juri and seemed to fight between an instinct to run to her mistress and beg her not to leave, or to be an obedient pet and simply stand by and listen. Ultimately her loyalty won the day, and she simply stood, speechless with tears on her cheeks as Juri finally continued. The sinister young woman’s tongue crossed over her lips, and she smirked at the four women standing near the door.

“I don’t owe any of you a reason why.” She continued bluntly and honestly, her hips still slowly, casually rotating. Cammy’s licking had slowed in light of the news, but it was still quality work. Juri gave the blonde a little smile, and tightened her grip in the woman’s hair to draw her pussy across her face in a slow, messy circle. “But things here aren’t going to change much. You’re all cunts that are here to be used and fucked, and I know how much you all love it. Look at this little slut, for example.” She gestured towards Cammy, and smirked. “Three weeks ago she had never tasted pussy unless she licked it off her own lonely fingers. Now, she can’t get enough of it, isn’t that right?”

Juri pulled Cammy’s hair just hard enough to lift her mouth from her slit. The blonde whimpered and nodded; her mouth connected to Juri’s slit by ribbons of spit and nectar. Her accent whimpered out into the room, speaking submissively yet elegantly as she ached to return to her work.

“I...I love it here...I never want to lea-mmhhpf…” She was silenced as Juri yanked her face back in between her thighs, forcing her back to work. Once Cammy’s tongue was moving across her folds once more Juri glanced towards the girls en masse again, a brow arched and her voice firm and ringing with authority.

“This house is still your home, sluts.” She offered, her words somewhere between a threat and a promise meant to comfort them. Her brow arched, and she let her gaze fall squarely on Chun-Li. The young woman she had first broken, the flawless, strong-willed warrior that had been turned to her demented lust over the course of a single evening. Her perfect pet. Her perfect slut. The only option there could ever be. “...Chun-Li will be your new mistress when the morning comes.”

All of the girls wore a look of shock, but none quite so much as Chun-Li herself. The girl moved her hands up to wipe the tears from her eyes, letting it sink in just how much responsibility had suddenly been put on her shoulders. The whores of Juri Han’s harem had suddenly been handed squarely to her, the keys to the castle passed on to its very first servant. Chun-Li looked utterly stunned for a long moment, and her eyes desperately searched Juri’s face, looking for some sort of confirmation or absolution. Juri only gave her a wicked grin, and with a grunt pushed Cammy’s face away from her slut. Cammy whimpered and ached to return, but Juri was already up on her feet, kicking Crimson Viper aside as she swaggered naked over to the other four.

Six pussies in total were surrounding Juri; each one of them her loyal servants that would do anything to her that she desired. And in the morning, they’d all be Chun-Li’s. Juri stepped before Chun-Li and finally raised a hand, moving to touch her fingers to just underneath the other woman’s chin. Forcing the still-crying Chun-Li’s gaze, Juri spoke in a tone that was still ringing with authority, yet laced with a certain understanding tenderness. A tenderness that only her prized pet was allowed to be treated to.

“They’re yours now.” Juri whispered, and gave a small smirk. “You’ll make sure to fuck them as hard as I did, yes?”

“Y...Yes Mistress.” Chun-Li nodded, and shivered at the legacy being passed to her. She let her eyes cross from side to side, looking at all of the girls suddenly passed into her care. From the fully-dressed cammy to the naked and abused Crimson Viper, to the others that Chun-Li had retrieved from their own frantic lovemaking. All eyes were upon Chun-Li in that moment, and the former officer turned mistress looked back to Juri, her smile strong and her eyes starting to dry. When she spoke again, her voice was firm and resolute, recognizing the gift she was given and starting to appreciate it deeper than before. “Whores, listen up.”

Every head turned, ready to listen to Chun-Li. Juri just folded her arms across her bare chest, eagerly awaiting the first order from Mistress Chun-Li.

“Our Mistress Juri is moving on to better fuckholes than the five of you.” Chun-Li announced, glancing from side to side and practically growling out her words. “But we’re going to give her a night to remember. Every one of you, everything you know about pleasing a woman…” With that, Chun-Li raised her hand and pointed squarely at Juri, gesturing to her as if she were siccing a pack of dogs on the girl. “...make sure Mistress Juri never forgets a single lick you give her this night.”

And with that, all five of the others suddenly started to swarm, and Juri was pulled into a twisting tempest of wet, hungry flesh.

 

The Mistress’ recliner had a new presence; that of Chun-Li as the fully-dress warrior sat with one of her beautiful, powerful legs crossed over the knee of the other. Her hands rested gently on their nylon-covered grace while she stared at the mess going on before her; a tangled fusion of naked sluts all surrounding the woman that had just passed their ownership on. The five women had moved against Juri like a group of hounds fighting over a piece of meat, and Chun-Li could tell by the look on Juri Han’s face that even the lewd, wicked woman was completely overwhelmed. Her bare frame was being held tight to the ground and she was forced to lay on her waist; Ibuki and Makoto holding down her arms and her waist while Elena held one of her bare legs up in the air. Cammy had quickly resumed working at Juri’s wet slit while the task of servicing Juri’s ass had fallen to Crimson Viper, a familiar chore for the oldest woman of the group. Both Cammy and Viper were eagerly trailing their tongues back and forth to collect the mistress’ flavor, while Elena and the other two friends were busy licking their way across any bit of Juri’s flesh they could find. Elena’s mouth trailed back and forth over Juri’s shapely calf while Ibuki was determined to caress every inch of the slender woman’s throat. Makoto had practically doubled over in an attempt to kiss and fondle over Juri’s stomach, and as the tangled mess of naked flesh grew even more chaotic she ended up fighting with Viper over the right to lick Juri’s ass; the two eventually being forced to share that tight pucker between their own hungry and quick tongues.

Chun-Li just watched, heat rising within her just as her emotions continued to roll through her body. She was done crying, but she wasn’t quite done feeling a bit wistful that things were going to change in their home. She was in charge now, and from what Juri said it sounded quite unlikely that she’d ever taste of her former Mistress again. Once the sluts were done with Juri Chun-Li had every intention of taking her Mistress into the bedroom alone; to show every inch of appreciation she had for her, and to show the young woman everything she had been trained and taught. The other five girls would get their time to taste Juri one last moment, but the night...the night fully belonged to Chun-Li.

Juri was already a mess of desire in that moment; her stoic demeanor overwhelmed by sheer numbers. It wasn’t long before Cammy and Elena were fighting over her pussy in much the same fashion Viper and Makoto were arguing over her ass, and all the while Ibuki had started to grind her bare, wet slit back and forth over Juri’s flat stomach as she held a tight grip on the mistress’ breasts. The five women were relishing that last opportunity to the extreme, showing Juri everything that they had learned, everything that they deeply wished they could show her for months and years to come.

Wet noises of arousal and excitement filled the air, and the smell of sex was as thick as it had ever been within their home. When Juri’s voice rose into a yelp of the evening’s first climax Chun-Li wasn’t at all surprised, and it was soon followed by a few more as the persistent army of fuck-hungry sluts continued to push forward. Cammy was an insatiable one for sure; the front of her sexy one-piece outfit now fully damp from her arousal, and still she was hungry for more pussy. At one point she even pushed aside the ultra-submissive Crimson Viper to claim Juri’s ass for her own tasting pleasure, practically growling at the older woman like a frenzied beast when Viper tried taking the spot away from her.

Chun-Li beamed, and the longer she watched the wetter she became. Elena’s bronze, sweat-licked body made for a lovely blanket overtop Juri’s pale flesh, and watching her slide back and forth on her in a lewd display was a wonderfully artistic delight for Chun-Li’s viewing pleasure. While Ibuki and Makoto held down Juri’s hands at the wrists Elena scissored with her mistress using those gloriously long and beautiful legs, and she struck forward hard and deeply enough that they were once again crying out in blissful climax throughout the room.

When the five women had each had their time to enjoy the old Mistress, the new one finally stood up and moved her way through the crowd. Chun-Li dismissively pushed away Makoto and Ibuki to crouch down far enough to extend a hand, offering it to a very sweat-covered and blissfully delighted Juri Han. Juri just smirked; arching an eye as she moved her palm into Chun-Li’s, accepting the help to her feet. As the two mistresses of the house stood shoulder-to-shoulder, it was Chun-Li showing her authority once more as she turned to the other five women.

“Welcome this slice of cunt to our home.” She ordered, pointing squarely at Cammy. “In the morning I want to see that outfit of hers in ribbons stretched around the den. Understood?”

The girls all nodded while Cammy visibly trembled, aching at the knowledge that the wet spot on her uniform would finally be tended to. Once the girls turned towards each other Chun-Li moved her hand down; threading her fingers with Juri’s and starting to walk with her. Chun-Li’s stark white boots led the way as she walked with Juri up the stairs to the master bedroom, a room that was only rarely shared with just two women. Typically it was Juri laying at the head of the bed with a gaggle of wet, naked sluts at the foot of it...but that night it would be different.

When they stood at the front of the doorway Chun-Li finally turned to Juri, the former enemy that had opened her eyes to a world she had never really known. Her throat was tight, and her voice nearly quaked as she spoke, yet she tried to remain strong. She was the woman in charge now, and she was forcing herself to be brave.

“...promise me that you’ll be happy, Mistress?” Chun-Li asked, arching a brow as she prepared to open the door to the bedroom beyond. “That you’ll come home to us, if you ever desire it?”

“I will.” Juri promised, her voice confident and assured. She gave a little smirk at Chun-Li, and moved a hand down to let her fingers move across the side of the woman’s nylon-covered thigh. Though she had just been put through the ringer by five of the most depraved whores she had ever met, her endurance and strength were still hanging tough, and the only sign of exhaustion was a bit of mussed hair. Even though there was a layer of sweat on Juri’s brow, her smile was mighty and she was ready for whatever Chun-Li had in mind beyond the door. “I’m not too proud to come back if things don’t work out.”

“I’m glad, Mistress.” Chun-Li nodded with a smile, before stepping close to Juri. She leaned in; for one of the first times in their relationship taking the initiative. Her mouth drew close and she kissed Juri squarely on the lips, not as mistress and slave but as equals. Their tongues worked against each other and their bodies drew in close, just as Chun-Li started to open the door. They had one last, sacred night together before Juri left...and though Chun-Li would never know her mistress’ reasons, she would always respect her choice.

...and she would always keep a spot at the head of the bed open for her, should she ever choose to return to the home where she was warmly, wetly welcome.

 

It was hours later that Juri sat on the edge of the bed, awake and fully dressed. She was wearing a pair of simple, tight jeans and a tight fitting T-shirt stretched around her thin frame, domestic clothes that she was becoming increasingly comfortable in. Even the sneakers she wore didn’t feel quite so bulky anymore; and she gazed down at her feet as she wiggled her toes within the restraints.

Nearby, Chun-Li was sleeping peacefully, her cheek against the pillow and a content smile against her lips. For hours she had enjoyed her mistress as a shared partner in their bed, and the two had made love in a fashion far more intimate than they had ever shared. Even now, Juri felt a small surge of emotion as she reached a hand out, her fingers drifting across Chun-Li’s pale cheek. She collected a few strands of the woman’s dark brown hair and pulled them behind her ear, tucking them contently in place as she continued to gaze at her first, best pet. Littered around the room were discarded and torn nylons, hair ribbons, and spiked bracelets...but they weren’t the only things she was in danger of tripping on when she slipped out of the bedroom that night. Her eyes continued to study Chun-Li, a slow smile crooking at her lips as she pondered the past few long, glorious months.

It had been a simple game at first. Catch a hero, turn her into the most depraved slut imaginable. And it had worked gloriously. But as Juri’s stable had grown the life of luxury grew even more wonderful, and at any point she could snap her fingers and have any of her sluts ready to service any of her holes. It was a good, good life...one that she was pleased to pass on to Chun-Li. The former police officer would do a fine job of things; of that Juri had no doubt. 

It was a good life for the right type of fuck-hungry whore, but as Juri had been surprised to learn...it wasn’t exactly what she had been craving. She could stay. She could pretend to be the dominating villain. She could live up to every dark expectation that had been infused in her since she was created. Or...she could leave her harem in Chun-Li’s capable hands, and defy everyone in lieu of something more.

“...goodbye.” Juri whispered simply and calmly, and leaned in close to press a tender kiss against Chun-Li’s sweet cheek. She took one last breath of the woman’s hair before she stood up, and started to pad quietly out of the bedroom. She didn’t bother closing the door...she knew that when Chun-Li woke up, she’d likely need the comfort of the rest of them near at hand.

She’d miss her sluts. Chun-Li, Elena, Ibuki, Makoto, Crimson Viper, and Cammy...each one of them would make a fine pet for a strong hand and wet hole, but they simply weren’t what Juri Han wanted most. The villain perched at the doorway of her den for a long moment, studying the naked women sleeping in a pile. Crimson Viper was spooning Cammy from behind; her full, fierce bust squeezed against the girl’s naked back. Ibuki and Makoto were dozing sweetly with a double-sided strap on still clenched in their hands, and Elena was somehow stretched across the other four women like a beautiful bronze blanket. Juri beamed, giving one last look at the five women and drawing in one last scent of the smell of sex still clinging in the room.

“...goodbye, sluts.” She whispered fondly as she turned her back, and headed for the door.

It was the still of night when Juri’s sneakers stepped onto the sidewalk, and she started to walk idly down the street. There was more emotion echoing within her than she had ever suspected would live within her, and there was even more of it rising as she pulled out her cell phone and turned a few panels towards a contact. Her thumb worked idly, and her heart started to race as she began typing in a message.

“Are you awake? Can I call?” Juri’s lips mouthed along with the message as she typed it, her thumb practically trembling as it moved. She was leaving a sure thing behind her; a home full of whores eager to service her...and she was stepping away from it for something wonderful, yet uncertain.

She always did enjoy a bit of danger.

It was only a few seconds after she sent the message that her phone started to vibrate; a low melody playing on the empty street while Juri continued to walk. With her heart in her throat the formerly wicked woman answered; lifting the phone to her mouth as she spoke in a soft, heartfelt voice.

“...sorry for messaging you so late.” She murmured, her cheeks dark despite no one being anywhere nearby.

“Don’t be silly, Mayu, I...yaaaaaaaaaw-” The yawn that came from the other end of the line was enough to make Juri...or as she planned to forever be known from then on, Mayu, blush. “...s’cuse me. I always have time for you. You’re my girlfriend, after all.”

“I am indeed.” Mayu spoke in response, beaming as she continued to walk. The sweet and beautiful young woman on the other end of the line was still oblivious of so very much. Of the true identity of Mayu, of the harem that she was walking away from...of pretty much everything. And despite that ignorance, she had somehow managed to disarm Juri when none of the other fighters could. Mayu cleared her throat briefly, and began to speak again in a soft, tender whisper. “Sakura, listen, I...I need to see you. Soon.”

“I could sneak out.” Sakura was always eager to sneak out of her parents’ home, whether it was to join a fighting circuit or have a secret rendezvous with her new girlfriend. Mayu could already hear her getting out of bed, rummaging around the room and likely dressing up in her comfortable schoolgirl outfit. Mayu’s cheeks burned with hunger and desire, but most of all anticipation of seeing her again. “Usual place, sweetie?”

“Usual place, pretty girl.” Mayu whispered with a smile, and beamed as she turned off her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. Now wrapped in silence with but the memory of Sakura’s voice floating in her mind, Juri turned a heel and started walking down the street, eager to get to the sacred, secret place where she and her girlfriend often met for late night meetings.

In the past few months, Juri had become a master of twisting a woman’s will to her own, to making her a mindless sex slave that only wanted to please her mistress. But as she walked along the street, her hands in her pockets and her mind wandering, her current situation was very, very different.

There’d be no breaking of spirits and wills that evening, nor would there be any wet, lewd desire spread across the dirty floor of a concrete basement. There’d only be a young woman, Mayu, meeting her girlfriend and confessing her love.

...and if she was lucky, she’d hear Sakura admit the same.

Juri’s heart was racing as she continued walking down the street, leaving one life behind and marching towards something better.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
